


Pride & Persuasion

by Jules Quaintrelle (teh_jules)



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe - Jane Austen Fusion, Artoo and Threepio are dogs, Bickering, Courtship, Deutsch | German, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Jealous Padmé, Letters, Loss of Virginity, Marriage of Convenience, Minor Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Minor Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Oblivious Padmé, Pining Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon is the adorkable uncle, Regency, Romance, Sabé/Qui-Gon, Sharing a Bed, Sheev Palpatine/Satine Kryze, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Virgin Padmé
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7181888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_jules/pseuds/Jules%20Quaintrelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Padmé Naberrie muss gezwungenermaßen heiraten. Da trifft es sich gut das der begehrte Jungeselle Captain Obi-Wan Kenobi eine Gattin sucht. </p><p>~ Star Wars meets Jane Austen ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kapitel 1 - Der Heiratsantrag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morcowen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=morcowen).



> ~ Historisches Alternatives Universum zur Zeit Jane Austen welches historisch nicht weiter von der Realität entfernt sein könnte ~
> 
> ~Vielen Dank an Ira Swansson für's Beta lesen~
> 
>  
> 
> Updates kommen jeden Sonntag  
> Peace & Love & Obidala

Ihr Fehler wurde ihr bewusst, sobald sie in den Garten trat. Der Mann der dort auf sie wartete, war nicht der, den sie ihrerseits erwartet hatte. Ihr Herz sank.  
  
Doch Padmé Naberrie war noch nie feige gewesen und so holte sie tief Luft und überquerte den perfekt geschnittenen Rasen.  
  
Er trug die dunkelblaue Kapitäns Uniform der Royal Navy. Die breiten Schultern wurden durch die goldenen Schulterklappen unterstrichen, genauso wie der schmale Sitz seiner Jacke seine schmalen Hüften betonte. Er trug weiße Leggins und darüber feste Reitstiefel, wahrscheinlich war er zu Pferd gekommen. Seinen Hut hatte er unter den Arm geklemmt, als er nun zu ihr trat. Den Rücken hielt er sehr gerade.  
  
"Guten Tag, Captain", grüßte sie ihn.  
  
Er nickte ihr zu. "Miss Padmé. Wie geht es Euch heute? Besser als an dem Tanzabend unserer letzten Begegnung?"  
  
Sie spürte wie ihr die Schamesröte ins Gesicht kroch und ihr Temperament aufbegehrte. Sie schluckte die Bemerkung das es ihr grundsätzlich blendend ging wenn sie solch _nette_ Gesellschaft hatte hinunter, was er durchaus bemerkte. Die Falten um seine Augen vertieften sich etwas, doch das aufrichtige Lächeln blieb aus.  
  
"Es geht mir gut. Vielen Dank, Captain."  
  
"Hat Euer werter Herr Vater Euch mitgeteilt, weswegen ich bei ihm vorstellig geworden bin?"  
  
"Ja, das hat er."  
  
"Nun?"  
  
Padmé atmete tief ein. Er erwartete also eine Antwort. Sie schwieg, was  beide verwunderte.    
  
"Miss Padmé." begann er schließlich. "Ich will ganz offen mit Euch sein. Mein Onkel, Qui-Gon, Ihr kennt ihn bestimmt, drängt mich zur Heirat. Ich weiß sehr wohl, wie es um Euch und Eure Familie bestellt ist.    
 Ich bin nicht oft in Theed. _Ihr_ wäret versorgt. _Ich_ hätte eine Ehefrau. Ich erwarte einen gut geführten Haushalt und gutes Auskommen miteinander. Und irgendwann ein Kind."  
  
"Ihr seid sehr offen", sagte sie vorwurfsvoll.  
  
"Ich bin mir durchaus bewusst das Ihr einen Anderen erwartet habt. Doch dieser Andere kann und will nicht heiraten. Zumal Euer Vater wohl kaum einen Stallburschen als Euren Mann annehmen würde, auch wenn dieser besagte Stallbursche inzwischen ein Leftanant ist. Meiner Meinung nach kann sich Euer Vater keine Standesdünkel mehr leisten, aber nun gut... Das ist nicht der Grund für mein Kommen."  
  
Die Röte kehrte zurück. Und Padmés giftige Zunge löste sich. "Dann sagt mir Captain, wie sieht es mit Euch aus? Werdet ihr weiterhin mit der Herzogin tändeln, sollte ich einer Ehe zustimmen?"  
  
Er lachte lauthals. "Werte Miss Padmé, solltet Ihr für eine Ehe stimmen, werde ich natürlich nur meiner Gattin beiwohnen."  
  
"Unhold!" entfuhr es ihr, bevor sie sich zurückhalten konnte.  
  
"Oh, war das die falsche Antwort? Hmm, nun. Lasst es mich so sagen: Werdet Ihr meine Frau, werde ich nichts tun um Euren oder meinen Ruf zu kompromittieren." Er wartete ab und studierte ihre Züge. Dann fragte er: "Und Ihr?"  
  
"Fragt Ihr etwa nach meiner Ehrbarkeit?", stieß sie entsetzt aus. "Ich bin _sehr_ gut erzogen worden, Captain und habe _hohe_ moralische Standards."  
  
"Sehr gut", lobte er. "Das freut mich sehr."  
  
Schweigend blickten sie einander an. So weit die junge Frau wusste, betrug der Altersunterschied zwischen ihr und dem Captain ungefähr eine Dekade, und er war außerdem eine halbe Haupteslänge größer als sie. Was nicht unbedingt ein Kunststück darstellte, die meisten Menschen überragten sie.  
  
Wie Anakin zum Beispiel. Anakin, den sie, wenn sie ehrlich war eigentlich erwartet hatte. Sie hatte einen Großteil des letzten Sommers und Herbstes damit verbracht sich Hoffnung auf eine Ehe mit ihm auszumalen. Doch dann war er abberufen worden und seit seiner Rückkehr... Nun, es war besser nicht darüber nach zu denken, nein, nüchtern der Zukunft ins Augen blicken und abwägen.  
  
Das rotblonde Haar des Captains war im Nacken zusammengebunden. Er trug Bart, was sie nicht unbedingt ansprechend fand. Aber sein Gesicht war nicht unangenehm. Die blauen Augen waren wach und sprachen von Intelligenz und einem seltsamen Humor.  
  
Wortwitz hatte er, dass wusste sie. Sie waren bereits einige Male aneinander geraten. Das letzte Mal bei besagtem Tanzabend vor vierzehn Tagen. Nicht viele Männer konnten sich ihrer giftigen Zunge stellen. Und noch weniger fanden es amüsant, so wie er. Nein, die meisten fanden ihre ständigen Widerworte äußerst ermüdend.  
  
Sie war gerade fünfundzwanzig Jahre alt geworden. Lange würde es nicht mehr dauern, bis man sie Jungfer nannte. Bei dem Gedanken verzog sie den Mund.  
  
Seit frühster Jugend hatte man ihr gesagt, dass ihr Vater sich vor Bewerbern nicht würde retten können. Das sie spätestens mit fünfzehn verheiratet sein würde. Doch seit ihrer Einführung in die Gesellschaft vor acht Jahren, nachdem ihre Schwester Sola geheiratet hatte, hatte ihr Charakter all die jungen und nicht mehr so jungen Männer abgeschreckt.  
  
Immer noch hatte sie gehofft, dass zumindest Anakin...  
  
Es war Padmé die letztendlich hinfort blickte und sich fragte was es noch zu sagen gab. War ihr Verhalten nicht Antwort genug? Wollte sie ihn tatsächlich ablehnen? Konnte sie das?  
  
Sie dachte an ihre Eltern, die sie niemals zwingen würden einen Mann zu ehelichen, den sie nicht liebte. Doch sie wusste auch, dass ihr Vater mit dem Gedanken spielte das Haus zu vermieten, da sie es einfach nicht länger instand halten konnten. Es wäre das einzig Richtige zu heiraten.    
  
"Warum ich?", fragte sie schließlich. "Seid Ihr nicht auch einer derer, die ein fügsames Weib wollen? Eine Frau, die still und liebevoll ist und näht, und perfekt das Klavier spielt?"  
  
"Nun", sagte er abwägend. "Was das angeht... Ich kann selbst nähen und Klavier spielen, ich wüsste also nicht warum Ihr das tun müsstet. Weshalb ich euch dann ausgewählt habe? Von all den Frauen hier in Theed seid Ihr die Kratzbürstigste. Und auch die Interessanteste."  
  
"Nicht die Schönste? Oder die Klügste?", fragte sie etwas verstimmt und er schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Bei weitem nicht die Schönste, da ist Euch Eure Cousine Dormé voraus, fürchte ich. Und die Klügste... Miss Eirtae ist sehr belesen, denkt ihr nicht auch?"  
  
  "Und warum sollte ich _Euch_ heiraten wollen, Captain? Auf jeden Fall nicht Eures gezeigten Charmes wegen."  
  
"Einige Gründe habe ich Euch schon genannt", sagte er und überging ihre letzte Spitze. "Aber da Euch das Nähen und Klavier spielen nicht beeindruckt... Man sagt mir nach, ich sei ein guter Gesprächspartner und scharfer Beobachter. Ich wäre sicherlich gut zu Euch. Doch ich denke das Wichtigste ist, ich verlange nicht Eure Liebe. Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, ich will sie auch gar nicht. Eure Freundschaft hingegen, ja nun, die würde ich sehr gerne erlangen."  
  
Padmé sah ihn abschätzend an. "Ich würde gerne über Euer großzügiges Angebot nachdenken."  
  
"Aber natürlich, alles andere hätte mich überrascht."  
  
Und damit verabschiedete er sich mit einer tiefen Verbeugung, setzte seinen Hut wieder auf und ließ sie allein im Garten zurück.  
  
Sie war sich sicher, dass ihre Familie auf sie wartete und so ließ sie sich etwas lustlos auf der Bank neben dem Apfelbaum nieder und blickte auf ihr hinfälliges Elternhaus.  
  
Sie hatte einiges worüber sie nachdenken musste. 

 

ENDE Kapitel 1


	2. Kapitel 2 - Gespräch mit Anakin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der Captain führt ein Gespräch mit seinem guten Freund Anakin.

"Du hast also tatsächlich vor zu heiraten", stellte Anakin erstaunt fest, nachdem Captain Obi-Wan Kenobi ihm von seinem Besuch bei der Familie Naberrie und seinem Gespräch mit Padmé erzählt hatte. 

 

"Sollte Miss Padmé zustimmen, werde ich sie ehelichen." Der Captain nickte ernsthaft. Die Aussicht eine Ehe einzugehen, berührte ihn nicht sonderlich. Wie er ihr bereits erläutert hatte, wurde er von seinem Onkel und dessen Vater sehr bedrängt, was dieses Thema anbelangte. Ein Erbe musste her und weder der Count noch sein Onkel wollten auf ihre Freiheit verzichten. 

 

"Und was ist mit der Herzogin?", fragte sein junger Freund nun verwirrt. 

 

"Was soll schon mit ihr sein?" 

 

"Wird sie nicht... enttäuscht sein?"

 

"Wieso?"

 

"Kenobi, du Hund! Hast du vor die Herzogin etwa weiterhin zu besuchen!" Der Gedanke schien Anakin zu gefallen. Er lächelte, ein anrüchiges Lächeln, und stieß dem älteren Mann in die Seite. 

 

"Anakin, senke deine Stimme. Wir sind in der Öffentlichkeit. Selbstverständlich werde ich die Liaison mit der Herzogin beenden, sollte ich eine Ehe eingehen."

 

Kenobi registrierte nicht, wie sein junger Freund die Augen verdrehte, und dann einlenkte: "Hmm, na gut. Was habe ich anderes erwartet? Schließlich bist du der Anständige von uns." 

 

"Wir sind nicht alle Anakin Skywalker", erinnerte ihn der Ältere neckend, wurde aber schnell wieder ernst. "Ich habe ihr bereits vor einiger Zeit mitgeteilt, dass es keine Zukunft für uns gibt. Nicht, solange sie nicht dazu bereit ist, ihren Ehemann zu verlassen."

 

"Was sie nicht tut, da sie sonst ihren Titel und ihr Ansehen verlieren würde" schloss Anakin sachlich. "Tja, da siehst du wie viel eine Ehe dieser Tage Wert ist." 

 

"Leider wahr." Der Captain schüttelte den Kopf und verschränkte die Hände hinterm Rücken, während sie die Allee in Richtung Stadt hinab wanderten. "Deshalb war ich auch sehr offen mit Miss Padmé. Ich halte sie für eine intelligente junge Frau und glaube sie wird mir eine gute Gefährtin sein. Vor allem denke ich, dass sie sich gut gegen Qui-Gon und den Count behaupten wird."

 

Anakin lachte dröhnend. "Oh ja, sie wird die beiden schon in ihre Schranken weisen."

 

"Dessen bin ich mir sicher." Er schmunzelte. Einen Moment herrschte Stille und die beiden hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach, bis Kenobi ernst anmerkte: "Sie hatte gehofft, du würdest kommen und ihr einen Antrag machen."

 

Anakin sah beiseite und presste die Lippen zusammen. 

 

"Ich kann noch nicht heiraten." sagte er schließlich abfällig. "Ich bin gerade erst achtzehn geworden." Dann lachte er. "Ich genieße mein Leben viel zu sehr, als das ich jetzt sesshaft wollen würde. Das will ich nicht aufgeben - auch für Padmé nicht. Vor allem nicht für jemand wie Padmé. Ja, sie hat ein süßes Gesicht, aber sie ist nicht unbedingt ein einfaches Mädchen."

 

"Einfach? Nein. Würdest du eine einfache Frau Miss Padmé vorziehen, Anakin?" Kenobi versuchte seinen jungen Freund nicht zu verurteilen. Viele Männer dachten wie Anakin, was Frauen anging. Er selbst hatte früh gemerkt, dass er diesbezüglich einen außergewöhnlichen Geschmack hatte. Auch daran war die Herzogin schuld. 

 

" _ Wenn  _ ich heirate?" Anakin dachte darüber nach, zuckte dann nonchalant mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht. Aber für eine Tändelei sind gerade die Widersinnigen die Besten. Wenn sie sich sträuben und mich herausfordern. Das macht die Jagd interessant." 

 

"Die Jagd, aha. Nun, ich würde eine Frau kaum als meine Beute bezeichnen."

 

"Ach, du bist  _ anders _ , alter Knabe."

 

"Ja, das stimmt. Ich empfinde es als Herausforderung mit einer interessanten Dame zu diskutieren und nicht als Pflicht." 

 

"Miss Padmé kann ausdauernd sein was bestimmte Themen angeht. Sie fragte mich zu allen möglichen politischen und zeitgenössischen Themen aus. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Nein, das ist nichts für mich. So sehr ich auch glaubte in sie verliebt zu sein, dieses ständige Reden hat dem bald einen Dämpfer verpasst." 

 

Kenobi sah Skywalker aufmerksam an und versuchte zu ergründen ob er es ernst meinte. Sagte er es nur so dahin um einer eventuellen Eheschließung nicht im Weg zu stehen? Es war schwer zu sagen. 

 

Kenobi vermutete das sein junger Freund sehr wohl noch Gefühle für die junge Frau hegte und nicht nur den Captain sondern auch sich selbst versuchte mit seinen Worten zu überzeugen. 

 

"Nun, gerade das sehe ich als eine gute Basis für eine Ehe an."

 

"Für mich wäre es eine gute Basis, wenn sie hübsch wäre."

 

Obi-Wan schwieg etwas zu lang. "Sie hat interessante Augen. Doch du weißt, dass ich nicht viel wert auf Äußerlichkeiten lege."

 

"Oh ja, wäre es so, hättest du dir nie diesen Bart wachsen lassen."

 

"Der Bart lässt mich aristokratisch wirken." 

 

"Der Bart macht dich alt." Anakin zeigte auf sein eigenes glattes Gesicht. "Die Frauen ziehen glatte Haut vor, mein Freund."

 

"Nun, ich werde daran denken Miss Padmé bei Zeiten danach zu fragen." 

 

Sie beendeten das Thema, bevor sie in den Gemischtwarenladen... traten und Anakin von einigen kichernden jungen Frauen am Ende des Ladens abgelenkt wurde. Es war immer das Gleiche mit ihm. Obi-Wan schüttelte gutmütig den Kopf und wandte sich seinen Einkäufen zu. 

 

 

ENDE Kapitel 2


	3. Kapitel 3 - Handarbeitsrunde mit Cousinen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padmés Heiratsantrag wird von den weiblichen Mitgliedern ihrer Familie besprochen.

Kapitel 3 - Handarbeitsrunde mit Cousinen  
  
Die Frauen saßen beisammen im Salon und arbeiteten an ihren Handarbeiten. Padmé saß neben ihrer liebsten Cousine und besten Freundin Sabé.  
  
Die beiden sahen einander nicht nur ähnlich in Gestalt und Antlitz, sondern ergänzten sich in Persönlichkeit und ihren Ansichten so sehr das die meisten die beiden für Schwestern hielten. Es kam so gut wie nie vor, dass die eine ohne die andere durch Coruscant schlenderte.  
  
Dann lachten und tratschten sie oder tauschten sich über andere, nicht ganz so damenhafte Dinge aus, wie Politik und Zeitgeschehen.     
  
"Also möchte er tatsächlich dich ehelichen?", fragte Sabé nun etwas spitzfindig nach und warf ihrer älteren Cousine Padmé ein schiefes Lächeln zu.  
  
Padmé versuchte ernst zu bleiben. Ihre Mutter warf beiden böse Blicke zu.  
  
"Es sieht ganz so aus. Er hat sich mir erklärt und mir die Ehe angetragen."  
  
"Wie _erstaunlich_.", sagte Sabé und kicherte.  
  
Padmé hatte ihrer Cousine natürlich das Gespräch so gut es ging wieder gegeben, darunter auch seine recht eigensinnige Antwort auf ihre Frage nach dem Warum.  
  
"Ganz so erstaunlich ist das nun auch wieder nicht, liebe Sabé", meinte Padmés Mutter, die Sabés bösen Humor immer etwas zu ernst nahm. "Miss Padmé ist eine hübsche junge Dame. Sie hat die perfekten Manieren. Kann sticken, klöppeln und nähen. Sie ist erzogen einen großen Haushalt zu führen und tanzen kann sie auch besonders gut. Dieser Captain Kenobi kann sich glücklich schätzen ein solches Juwel zu bekommen."  
  
Padmé biss sich auf die Innenseite ihrer Wange, während Sabé versuchte nicht los zu prusten.  
  
"Schließlich ist er ebenfalls nicht mehr der Jüngste. Sein Onkel sagte mir erst auf dem Tanzabend das er im Juno bereits vierunddreißig geworden ist", schloss ihre Mutter und wandte sich wieder ihrer Spitzendecke zu.  
  
Sola warf ihrer Schwester und der jüngeren Cousine ernste Blicke zu und stimmte dann beschwichtigend ein: "Er kann sich wirklich glücklich schätzen, sollte meine Schwester seinen Antrag annehmen, Mutter."  
  
Ihre Mutter blickte Padmé nun etwas gedankenverloren an und Padmé spürte, wie die Ernsthaftigkeit mit schnellen Schritten wieder kam und von ihr Besitz ergriff. Sabé bemerkte es ebenfalls und seufzte verhalten.  
  
Natürlich gefiel ihrer Mutter die Situation nicht. Nein, sie hatte für Padmé erhofft, was Sola und sie selbst bekommen hatten: das sie ihre große Liebe würde heiraten können.  
  
Doch selbst ihr Vater, der für eine Liebesheirat war, hatte klar gemacht, dass eine gewisse Person nicht zur Debatte stand. Nein, ein Stallbursche, auch wenn er inzwischen längst über seine Herkunft gestiegen war, stand außer Frage.  
  
Eigentlich war es müßig nun darüber nachzudenken, aber manchmal hatte Padmé insgeheim davon geträumt mit Anakin davon zu laufen, um ihn heimlich in Coruscant zu ehelichen. Natürlich war dies aber nur ein Traum. Ein schöner, romantischer Traum.  
  
Die Realität sah allerdings anders aus.    
  
"Warum sollte sie seinen Antrag nicht annehmen?", fiel Dormé nun ein. "Er ist ein begehrter Junggeselle mit einem ansehnlichen Einkommen und gutem Aussehen. Auch Padmé, könnte man sagen, würde einen Juwel bekommen."  
  
Padmé senkte den Blick auf ihre verhunzte Stickarbeit und spürte wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht kroch. Sie sah Captain Kenobis Augen vor sich. Das blaue Funkeln, das sie auf dem Tanzabend der Windus so fuchsig gemacht hatte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.    
  
_Doch keine Liebe_ , dachte sie unwirsch, _er selbst hatte es gesagt. Alle unsere Probleme wären gelöst. Nur mein Herz wäre leer und einsam._  
  
"Ich würde annehmen", sagte nun auch Cordé und Padmé verbiss sich einen Kommentar.  
  
"Nun", sagte Padmé gestelzt und legte das Stickzeug achtlos hinfort. "da er sowieso findet, das Dormé hübscher und Eirtae klüger ist, kann ich euch ja anbieten, sollte ich ablehnen."  
  
Damit erhob sie sich und stürmte aus dem Salon.  
  
Sie ließ sich auf den Treppenstufen nieder und wartete auf Sabé. Nach wenigen Minuten trat sie zu ihr und setzte sich neben sie.  
  
"Du musst ihn nicht heiraten. Du weißt, dein Vater würde es nie von dir verlangen. _Keiner_ würde es dir vorwerfen."  
  
Padmé sah hinüber in das Gesicht ihrer Cousine, das ihrem ähnelte und für sie dennoch anders war. "Aber ich würde es mir nie verzeihen, Sabé. Im Grunde wissen wir doch, dass ich mich bereits entschieden habe."  
  
Sabé lächelte schwach und nickte. Sie strich Padmé eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Dass ihre Hand feucht war, als sie diese wieder zurückzog, ließen beide Frauen unkommentiert.  
  
Sie saßen noch einige Zeit dort in der Sonne auf den Treppenstufen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe das Kapitel hat euch gefallen. Nächstes Kapitel treffen Obi und Padme wieder aufeinander. Stay tuned :)


	4. Kapitel 4 - Spaziergang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padmé und der Captain gehen spazieren.

**Kapitel 4**

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sie teilte ihm ihre Entscheidung am darauffolgenden Freitag mit. 

 

Man saß sich im Salon gegenüber. Ihr Vater und ihre Mutter wirkten sehr angespannt. Qui-Gon stand am Fenster und musterte Padmé sehr eingehend. 

 

Seit dem er ihm mitgeteilt hatte das er sie zur Frau nehmen wollte, hatte sein Onkel versucht herauszufinden was an ihr so besonders war. Sein Onkel liebte Rätsel. Und solange er gedanklich beschäftigt war, würde er nichts sagen können um Obi-Wan in Verlegenheit zu bringen vor diesen feinen Menschen. 

 

"Meine Tochter, Miss Padmé, hat sich dazu entschlossen Euren Antrag anzunehmen. Und auch ich stimme dieser Verbindung zu." meinte ihr Vater nun wohlwollend, aber mit einem kleinen Seitenblick auf seine Ehefrau. 

 

Es war offensichtlich das ihrer beider Ehe auf einer tiefen Verbundenheit und Liebe basierte. Ihr antwortendes Kopfsenken, als wolle sie ihm beipflichten schien ihn zu erleichtern. 

 

"Ich bin sehr froh über diese Antwort." sagte er seinerseits. 

 

Padmé saß still und mit gefalteten Händen auf dem Sessel, ihre Augen waren auf ihre Hände gerichtet. Ihr helles, pastellfarbenes Kleid lag perfekt über ihren Beinen. Wenn man sie nicht kannte, würde man sie als Ausbund an Frömmigkeit, Schönheit und untadeligem Verhalten beschreiben. Er war sich sicher das sie in wenigen Jahren diese Rolle perfektioniert hatte. 

 

Doch er hatte gesehen was sich darunter verbarg. Welches Feuer, welche Leidenschaft.

 

Vor noch nicht einmal 4 Wochen war er so weit gewesen die Brautsuche einzustellen. Er sollte heiraten, ja, aber die Vorstellung mit einer langweiligen Frau in einer lieblosen Ehe gefangen zu sein, hatte ihn mehr als nur abgeschreckt. 

 

Dann war die Einladung der Windus zu ihrem Tanzball gekommen. Mit keinerlei Hoffnung hatte er zugestimmt und hatte mit seinem Onkel die Feierlichkeiten genossen. 

 

Und da war  _ sie  _ gewesen. Anakins Liebchen. 

 

Wenn er darüber nachdachte war er nicht sonderlich nett gewesen. Und sie hatte Gleiches mit Gleichem vergolten. 

 

Selbst jetzt entlockte ihm die Erinnerung ein Lächeln. 

 

Zufrieden stellte er fest das Padmés Blick kurz zu ihm glitt. Einen Augenblick länger als es anständig war, sahen sie sich an. Sie an der einen Seite des Raumes, er an der anderen. 

 

Dann war es fort und sie blickte wieder auf ihre feinen Hände. 

 

Als er sich an Qui-Gon wandte, bemerkte Obi-Wan seufzend seinen skeptischen Blick. 

 

Nach diesem Gespräch bat Obi-Wan Padmé mit ihm spazieren zu gehen. Es war frühlingshaft warm draußen. Padmé hätte ihre Stola nicht gebraucht. So lag sie elegant um ihre Schultern geschlungen und sorgte für eine leichte Röte in ihrem Gesicht. 

 

Sie redeten nicht viel, sondern hingegen lediglich ihrer beider Gedanken in der Gegenwart des Anderen nach. Auch das sagte Kenobi zu. Es war gut nicht immer belangloses Konversation machen zu müssen. 

 

Ihre Schritte passten gut zusammen, fand er, sie ging nicht zu schnell und nicht zu langsam. Natürlich musste sie etwas schneller als er gehen, doch er seinerseits, hatte sich ebenfalls an sie angepasst, so dass sie beide gleichmäßig nebeneinander gehen konnten ohne sich zu stören oder zu berühren oder das einer auf den anderen warten musste. 

 

Es schien ihr einfach zu fallen sich ihm anzupassen. Es fiel ihm einfach sich ihr anzupassen. 

 

Er hatte ein gutes Gefühl, wenn er an eine gemeinsame Zukunft dachte. 

 

"Ist das nicht Artoo, Anakins Hund?" fragte er schließlich, als sie von ihrem Spaziergang zurück kamen. 

 

"Ja, das ist er." nickte Padmé erfreut und der kleine, weiße Terrier kam hüpfend auf sie zu. "Anakin hat ihn im Sommer hier gelassen." Sie hob den Hund hoch und presste ihn fest an sich. Ihr Lächeln für den Hund war echter als alles was sie ihm bis jetzt an Zuneigung gezeigt hatte. 

 

"Er wollte sich nicht mehr von mir trennen. Er liebt mich einfach sehr." schwärmte sie und der Hund sah ihn aus garstigen Knopfaugen an. 

 

Obi-Wan wusste nicht ob er amüsiert oder aber empört sein sollte. Redete sie nun von dem Hund oder Anakin? Oder gar  _ beiden _ ?

 

"Der Hund." stellte Padmé fest, als ihr ihr Fauxpas bewusst wurde und ließ Artoo hinab. Ihre Gesichtszüge waren ihr entglitten. Sie rang sich die Hände. "Ich meine natürlich den Hund."

 

"Natürlich." er nickte und zeigte auf das Tier. Er musste gestehen das er ihre unangenehme Lage beinahe genoss. Wenn ihre Wangen so rot wurden, wirkte sie besonders schön. "Also gehört er nun euch? Und ihr gedenkt ihn mit in die Ehe zu bringen?"

 

Das kleine weiße Fellknäuel saß schwanzwedelnd vor dem Captain. 

 

"Ja natürlich. Ich wollte mich nicht von ihm getrennt sein." eine Pause, sie schluckte. "Von dem Hund."

 

"Hmm. Ich hatte gehofft das Vieh endlich los zu sein. Aber nun gut, wenn ihr ihn liebt..." er sah sie von der Seite an, ihre Farbe hatte sich normalisiert. Er konnte nicht anders als hinzu zu fügen: "Den Hund." 

 

Padmé räusperte sich, die Wangen immer noch gerötet. 

 

Der Captain redete weiter: "Anakin hat bereits seinen anderen Hund meinem Onkel untergejubelt. Es ist ein Windhund, Threonin. Es ist das nutzloseste, neurotischste Tier das ihr unter Gottes weitem Himmel finden werdet." 

 

"Ich würde ihn bei Zeiten gern sehen." sagte sie schließlich lächelnd. 

 

"Ich würde euch gern mit noch mehr seltsamen Kreaturen, außer unserem Hund, bekannt machen wollen. Mein Onkel, Qui-Gon, zum Beispiel. Und dessen Vater, den Count." 

 

Sie sagte einen Moment lang nichts, dachte darüber nach was er gesagt hatte. Dann erwiderte sie nüchtern: 

"Euer Onkel scheint über eure Wahl nicht erfreut zu sein." 

 

"Täuscht euch da nicht, Milady. Qui-Gon ist sich lediglich noch nicht sicher was er von Euch und den Euren halten soll."

 

"Hmm, dann wäre es vielleicht tatsächlich angebracht das unsere Familien sich bekannt machen, meint ihr nicht?" 

 

"Daran wäre mir sehr gelegen." sagte er.

 

Bevor sie wieder hineingingen, hielt er inne. Sie standen sich etwas verschämt im Flur gegenüber. 

 

"Miss Padmé," sagte er schließlich. ", ich habe euch bei unserem letzten Treffen gesagt was ich von einer Ehefrau erwarte. Ich würde mich sehr darüber freuen zu hören was Ihr im Gegenzug von einem Ehemann..." eine kurze Pause. "Von  _ mir  _ erwartet." 

 

Padmés Minenspiel zeigte für einen Moment Erstaunen. Dann Freude und Belustigung. Als sie antwortete war ihre Stimme von einer Tonlage die er vorher nicht gekannt hatte. Er spürte das er etwas Richtiges getan hatte und eine seltsame Erregung erfüllte ihn bei dem Gedanken. 

 

"Das will ich gerne tun, Captain." sie knickste. "Ihr dürft in den nächsten Tagen einen Brief von mir erwarten."

 

Damit verabschiedeten sie sich. 

 

Er blieb bei der Tür zurück und sah ihr dabei zu wie sie die Treppen erklomm. Nur sein beobachtungsscharfer Onkel bemerkte das kleine Lächeln das seine Züge zierte, als er wieder hinaus trat. 

 

Keiner der beiden sprach ein Wort auf dem Weg nach Hause. Der Eine war in zufriedener Andacht versunken. Der Andere in amüsierter Beobachtung. 

 

Doch für beide war es ein interessanter Vormittag gewesen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, sie hat ja gesagt! Und einen Hund bringt sie auch mit ;) Was sagt ihr bis jetzt?


	5. Kapitel 5 - Der Brief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der Captain bekommt einen Brief von Padmé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback wird verschlungen.

_Captain,_

 

_Ihr batet mich bei unserem letzten Treffen um einen Brief in dem ich Euch mitteile was ich von meinem zukünftigen Ehemann, also Euch, erwarte. Diesem Wunsch möchte ich nun gerne entsprechen._

 

_Seit meiner frühsten Kindheit war meine Vorstellung einer Ehe von dem Bild geprägt das meine Eltern abgegeben haben. Eine solche Ehe zu führen, welche auf tiefer Liebe und gegenseitigen Respekt basiert, war immer mein größtes Bestreben. Ihr müsst wissen, meine Eltern haben einen Großteil ihrer Jugend miteinander verbracht. Ihre Familie waren befreundet und sie beide waren es auch. Nach Schule und Studium trafen sie einander wieder und waren überrascht das ihre freundschaftliche Zuneigung sich in Liebe verwandelt hatte._

 

_Welch perfekte Vorstellung!_

 

_Niemals, so dachte ich, würde ich einen Mann heiraten, wäre ich ihm nicht ebenso sehr zugetan wie meine Mutter meinem werten Herr Vater._

 

_Doch nun bin ich älter, meine Ansichten haben sich durch das Leben und dessen Umstände geändert. Doch das wisst ihr natürlich, wir haben zur Länge darüber gesprochen._

 

_Noch immer glaube ich allerdings das zumindest gegenseitige Zuneigung, wenn schon nicht Liebe, und Respekt eine solide Grundfeste für eine langanhaltende, zufriedenstellende Ehe sind._

 

_Auch ähnliche Interessen, oder zumindest ein generelles Interesse am Ehepartner, sind eine gute Voraussetzung. Lange, tiefgreifende Gespräche über eine vielerlei Anzahl an Themen erquicken den Geist und beleben eine Beziehung. Das Austauschen miteinander halte ich für ausgesprochen wichtig!_

 

_Eines der wenigen Dinge die ich bereits von Euch weiß ist, das ihr ein guter Gesprächspartner seit. Das wird es mir etwas leichter machen, Euch kennen zu lernen und zu verstehen, dessen bin ich mir sicher._

 

_Euer schwarzer Humor und eure schnelle, kluge Art zu antworten, sagen mir sehr wohl zu. Ich denke ich könnte mich dafür erwärmen als Erstes am morgen mit euch bei Tisch zu sitzen und mit Euch die Tagesneuigkeiten zu Erörtern._

 

_Natürlich werde ich Euch auch das ein oder andere Mal widersprechen, da wir unterschiedlicher Meinung seien werden, da bin ich mir sicher. Ich hoffe wir werden unter diesen Umständen wie zuvor verfahren: Versuchen den anderen umzustimmen, unsere unterschiedlichen Anschauungen darstellen, doch letztendlich - sollte dies nicht fruchten - die Meinung des Anderen akzeptieren._

 

_Nun, das ist es nun._

_Ich denke nicht das meine Forderungen unmöglich zu erfüllen sind._

 

_Ich schließe den Brief mit diesem Gedanken: Auch wenn wir uns beide einig sind, das eine Liebe in unserem Falle, nicht erstrebenswert ist, so möchte ich doch einen Gefährten in euch finden, mit dem ich im gleichen Schritt und großer Einigkeit der Zukunft entgegen gehen kann._

 

_Und so verbleibe ich hochachtungsvoll,_

 

_Padmé A. Naberrie_

 

* * *

 

 

*

 

Langsam ließ Obi-Wan den Brief sinken und dachte darüber nach was er soeben gelesen hatte. Dabei sah er aus dem Fenster seines Schreibzimmers über den überwältigend schönen Park von Thython Hall, doch sein Blick war unstet, er selbst unruhig.

 

Etwas hatte ihn aufgewühlt und er konnte nicht recht sagen was. Ihre Forderungen, wie sie es nannte, waren nicht unmöglich. Ganz und gar nicht. Und um so öfter er mit ihr sprach, viel ihm auf wie ähnlich sie einander waren, so dass er inzwischen mehr denn je glaubte die richtige Frau als seine Gattin ausgewählt zu haben.

 

Ja, inzwischen glaubte er sogar, das er _mehr_ als nur zufrieden mit dieser Wahl war.

 

Die Vorstellung sie durch eben diesen Park wandern zu sehen wenn sie spazieren wollte, gefolgt von Threepio und Artoo, machte ihn seltsam froh. Er wollte sie _hier_ haben, stellte er fest und rieb sich gedankenverloren den Bart.

 

Bei ihrer Erwähnung des gemeinsamen Frühstücks, des Erörtern von Neuigkeiten ob es nun politischer oder eher trivialer Natur war, hatte er sich bei einem versonnen Lächeln ertappt. Der Gedanke sein Leben zu teilen, war keine abschreckende Bürde, keine Pflicht, mehr - nein - vielmehr erschien es ihm als etwas worauf er sich würde freuen können.

 

Er gab ein ungläubiges Geräusch von sich und schüttelte erstaunt über sich selbst den Kopf.

 

Etwas unruhig stand er auf, den Brief immer noch in der Hand, doch sich dessen nicht mehr wirklich bewusst. Zum Fenster tretend sah er hinüber zum Horizont, seine Augen glitten über die Silhouette der Bäume und weiter, so wie seine Gedanken weiter glitten.

 

Obi-Wan stellte fest das er sie kennen lernen wollte.

 

Anfangs war es Neugierde gewesen, die ihn zu ihr hingezogen hatte. Der Gedanke, das wenn er eine ungewöhnliche, interessante Frau zu seiner Gattin nahm, auch ihre Ehe ungewöhnlich und interessant sein würde. Doch natürlich, musste er sich nun eingestehen, war dies nicht sehr weit gedacht.

Im Grunde, war dies noch weniger weit gedacht, als Verliebte die sich entschieden zu heiraten. So hatten diese doch zumindest ein unmächtiges Bedürfnis einander nahe zu sein, sich kennen zu lernen und Zeit miteinander zu verbringen zu wollen, was sicherlich gute Voraussetzungen für eine Ehe waren.

 

Natürlich waren diese Versuche nicht immer von Erfolg gekrönt, doch sie hatten mit den besten Intentionen begonnen.

 

Noch einmal nahm er den Brief und lass was sie geschrieben hatte. Die letzten Zeilen waren es, die er wieder und wieder lass:

 

_"So möchte ich doch einen Gefährten in euch finden, mit dem ich im gleichen Schritt und großer Einigkeit der Zukunft entgegen gehen kann."_

Die Worte hallten in seinem Kopf wieder. Es war fast so als stünde sie neben ihm und würde sie ihm vorlesen. Beinahe konnte er ihren Atem spüren, die Umrisse ihres Körpers aus dem Augenwinkel erkennen. Als er sich sinnloserweise umdrehte war niemand da.

 

Wieder wandte er sich dem Park zu, wieder hörte er die Worte. Was würde er seinerseits erwidern, wäre sie hier?

 

Ja, das war es was auch er sich wünschte! Mehr fiel ihm nicht ein, mehr gab es nicht zu sagen und doch war da mehr, er spürte es. Es war als wäre sein Herz voll, die Worte allerdings fand er nicht.

 

Doch etwas konnte er ganz genau sagen. Er _wollte_ sie kennen lernen. Er wollte mit ihr sprechen und neben ihr gehen, in größtmöglicher Einigkeit, und ihre Meinung zu allen Dingen hören die ihnen zu besprechen einfiel und er wollte ihr seinerseits sagen was er darüber dachte.

 

Eine seltsame Ruhe stellte sich in seinem Inneren ein.

 

Zurück an seinem Schreibtisch faltete er den Brief und legte ihn sorgsam zum späteren lesen zur Seite. Dann nahm er einen leeren Bogen Papier und einen Federkiel zur Hand und begann etwas zu eifrig, sein Schriftbild war nicht annähernd so schön wie das ihre, zu schreiben.

 

Folgendes hatte er nieder geschrieben:

 

_Mit großer Zustimmung habe ich Euren Brief gelesen und möchte Euch beipflichten. Nur etwas möchte ich hinzufügen: Nicht erst in unserer Ehe möchte ich damit anfangen euch kennen zu lernen, lasst uns jetzt bereits die Grundlage dafür legen._

 

_Gerne möchte ich Euch und Eure Familie an diesem Mittwoch Abend zum Dinner auf Thython Hall einladen._

 

_In Erwartung Eurer Antwort verbleibe ich,_

 

_Cpt. O.W. Kenobi_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meinungen?


	6. Kapitel 6 - Umwerben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umwirbt der Captain sie etwa?

**Chapter 6**

 

Thython Hall war atemberaubend. 

 

Padmé konnte die Schönheit dieses Ortes noch nicht wirklich begreifen. Die Tatsache das sie hier in weniger als zwei Wochen leben würde erstaunte und überwältigte sie. 

 

Auch der Count und Mr. Jinn erwiesen sich als interessante Characktere. Es war offensichtlich das der Count trotz seiner Recht kühlen Art sowohl seinen Sohn, Qui-Gon, als auch seinen Neffen sehr zugetan war. Er war ein recht großer, stattlicher Mann in den Siebzigern. Mit sehr geradem Rücken und einem weißen, ordentlichen Bart und buschigen schwarzen Brauen über einer gebogenen Nase. Seinen Adleraugen entging nichts, da war sich Padmé sicher. 

 

Seinen Sohn, Qui-Gon, hatte sie bereits einige Male zuvor getroffen, war ihm allerdings bis letzte Woche, nie formell vorgestelt worden. Er war ebenso stattlich wie sein Vater, doch die meiste Zeit war er ein eher stiller Beobachter, der sich wenig Gedanken um das morgen machte. 

 

Und so wie ihr der Park, das Haus und seine Familie zusagte, so sagte der Captain ihrer Familie zu. Er gab sich alle Mühe die Frauen ihrer Familie mit großer Freundlichkeit und Zuvorkommenheit entgegen zu kommen. Mit ihrer Mutter und Sola redete er über die anstehende Hochzeit und die Planung der gleichen, mit ihren Cousinen sprach er über Bücher und Musik. 

 

Selbst ihr Vater erschien ihn am Ende des Abends in einem neuen Licht zu sehen. Was so ein bißchen Gespräch über Jagen und das Kriegsgeschehen ausmachte, dachte Padmé erheitert. 

 

Die Unterhaltung war gut, das Essen vorzüglich und Padmé war den ganzen Abend gut unterhalten. Nur nicht von ihrem Verlobten. Wann immer ihr Blick zu ihm glitt und sie sich ertappte das sie sich wünschte einige Worte mit ihm zu wechseln trat jemand anders an sie heran. Ob es eine ihrer Cousinen war, Mr. Jinn oder der Count. 

 

Es war eine seltsame Situation, weil es ihr bewußt machte wie sehr sie sich darauf gefreut hatte sich mit ihm unterhalten zu können und sich, um so mehr der Abend voranschritt und sie nicht mehr als zehn Worte miteinander gewechselt hatten, ein Gefühl der Enttäuschung einstellte. 

 

Eine seltsame Aufregung hatte sie befallen seit sie den Brief abgeschickt hatte und seine Antwort hatte die Hoffnung erweckt das sie darüber würden reden können. Doch es war nichts zu machen.

 

Selbst als man Padmé bat etwas Musik zu spielen und er zu ihr ans Pianoforte trat, kamen sie nicht sehr viel weiter in einer Unterhaltung als das er das Worte gerade an sie richten wollte, da der Count ihn aufforderte das sie beide ein Duett singen mussten. Was sie auch, zur Freude aller, taten. 

 

Der Captain hatte eine sehr schöne Singstimme, stellte Padmé erstaunt fest und ihre Enttäuschung verwandelte sich bei dem gewählten Lied in Wohlgefallen. Die Harmonie des Gesangs in Verbindung mit dem Instrument ließ Padmés Herz aufgehen. Doch auch das schönste Lied war irgendwann vorbei, auch wenn man den letzten Ton noch so langsam verklingen ließ. 

 

Padmé schloss seufzend das Klavier und sah den Captain neben sie treten. Er begann mit "Madame--" und sie gab ein schwaches "Sir?" von sich. Doch bevor noch mehr gesagt werden konnte trat Mr. Jinn an den Captain heran und verkündete das er am Kartentisch gebraucht wurde. 

 

Er verneigte sich und ging. Kaum war dies geschehen waren ihre Cousinen um sie herum und beglückwunschten sie immer und immer wieder, bis Padmé dessen müde war. 

 

Der Abend endete wie er begonnen hatte: Der Captain half ihr mit einem langen Blick in die Kutsche und es fiel ihr zu ihrer Verwunderung außerordentlich schwer seine Hand los zu lassen. Sie wollte noch etwas sagen, doch es war bereits zu spät und die Türe wurde mit einem Klicken geschlossen und die Pferde setzten sich in Bewegung. 

 

Doch bereits am nächsten Tag wurde der Captain wieder vorstellig bei ihnen und bat sie mit ihm spazieren zu gehen. 

 

Es war erstaunlich, dachte Padmé verwundert, wie viel Mühe er sich gab. Nicht nur das er bestrebt darin war das ihrer beider Familien sich kennen lernten, auch suchte er ihre Gesellschaft wann immer es ihm möglich war, wurde ihr in den darauffolgenden Tagen zufrieden klar. 

 

Padmé empfand es als befreiend, das die Konventionen ihnen als verlobten Paar den Umgang erleichterten. So dürften sie nun ohne Begleitung zusammen sein und er leistete ihr oftmals Gesellschaft bei ihren morgendlichen Spaziergängen. 

 

Oder wenn sie noch tief im Gespräch versunken waren, aber der zweite Tanz bereits vorbei war, konnten sie einfach beim nächsten Tanz weiter sprechen. 

 

Und selbst wenn sie dann schließlich doch schwiegen und einander lediglich ansahen, und Padmé stellte dieser Tage fest das sie ihn gern ansah, so war auch dies ebenfalls ohne Konsequenz. Außer natürlich das sie vielleicht nach dem Tanz etwas kurzatmig und errötet war, was aber eben so gut am Tanz selbst liegen konnte. 

 

Auch durften sie einander nun Briefe schreiben, wovon sie auch Gebrauch machten, sobald er die Stadt verließ. Erst vor einigen Tagen, war ein Brief von ihm aus Coruscant eingetroffen. Sie hatte kaum gemerkt wie sehr sie auf ein Zeichen von ihm gewartet hatte, bis sie das Siegel brach, das Papier entfaltete und seine ihr inzwischen wohl vertraute Schrift vor sich sah. Erleichtert war sie auf den Stuhl niedergesunken und hatte gelesen. 

 

" _ Mit größtem Respekt und bewundernder Hochachtung verbleibe ich, Cpt. O.W Kenobi“ _ schloss er den Brief und sie befand insgeheim das noch zwei weitere Tage die sie auf seine Rückkehr warten musste entschieden zu lang war.

Ihre Hand mit dem Brief sank auf ihre Knie und sie seufzte laut. 

 

Sola und ihre Mutter warfen sich belustigte Blicke zu. 

 

"Es ist schön zu sehen wie du und der Captain zusammen wachst." sagte ihre Mutter schließlich und Padmé fuhr auf, als habe man sie bei etwas Verbotenen ertappt. 

 

"Zusammen wachsen?" fragte sie erstaunt. "Wie meinst du das?" 

 

Ihre Mutter sah sie etwas verwirrt an. "Nun ja, es ist offensichtlich das der Captain sich große Mühe gibt dein Wohlgefallen zu erlangen. Du kannst mir nicht sagen das sei dir nicht aufgefallen." 

 

Padmé öffnete und schloss den Mund als ihr klar wurde das sie hatte protestieren wollen. Dann sah sie hinab auf den Brief und sagte mit vorsichtig gewählten Worten: 

 

"Wir haben erörtert welche Art der Ehe wir führen möchten und sind überein gekommen das eine freundschaftliche Basis uns beiden zu Gute kommt." 

 

Ihre Mutter wirkte einen Augenblick lang beinahe enttäuscht, doch lächelte schließlich. 

 

"Natürlich." sagte sie heiter. "Das sieht man." 

 

Damit war das Thema abgeschlossen. 

 

Nun ja, beinahe. Denn jeder schien diese Entwicklung als so unglaublich einzuschätzen, das mehr und mehr solche und ähnliche Kommentare ihr zu Ohren kamen. 

 

"Wüsste ich es nicht besser", hatte Sabé neulich zu ihr gesagt und den Captain aufmerksam beobachtet. "würde ich fast sagen er umwirbt dich." 

 

Padmé errötete und widersprach. 

 

Doch als er sich ihr diesmal zuwandte und sie anlächelte, war sie sich plötzlich seiner Grübchen sehr bewußt. Ihr fiel der eine abgeschrägte Schneidezahn auf, der seinem Lächeln etwas sorgloses verlieh. Und dann kam sie nicht umher seine Augen zu bemerken, die sie anfunkelten als teilten sie ein Geheimnis. Padmé spürte ein unmissverständliches schneller werden ihres Herzens und fragte sich wie sie so blind hatte sein können. 

 

Sie entschuldigte sich stammelnd und floh aus dem Salon, als wäre ein Verbrechen dort geschehen. 

 

Als Sola nach ihr sah, sagte sie ihrer Schwester das sie sich für den Rest des Nachmittags zurück ziehen würde, da sie schreckliche Kopfschmerzen hätte. Selbst durch die Tür wusste sie das Sola ihr nicht glaubte, doch ihre ältere Schwester sagte nichts. 

 

Padmé blieb auf ihrem Zimmer bis sie am späten Nachmittag den Captain auf seinem Pferd fortreiten sah. 

 

Am Abend konnte Padmé ihre aufgewühlten Gefühle auf das unstete Wetter schieben und sie dachte nicht länger an den kurzen, dummen Moment in dem sie befürchtet hatte das sie sich in Captain Kenobi verliebt hatte. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feeback, Kritik und Anregungen sind erwünscht :)


	7. Kapitel 7 - Anakins Besuch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padmé begegnet Anakin und es werden einige Dinge besprochen.

"Ich hörte es sei angebracht zu gratulieren?"   
  
Es war Anakin. Sie hatte ihn nicht bemerkt, bis er neben ihr war, so in Gedanken verloren war sie auf dem Rückweg nach Hause gewesen. Er schwang sich von seinem Pferd und ging nun neben ihr her.   
  
Seltsamerweise stellte sich keine Aufregung ein, wie sie es letzten Sommer immer gefühlt hatte, wenn sie zusammmen waren. Zuneigung und Wohlwollen, ja. Aber Verliebtheit? Nein.   
  
Padmé war froh darüber, so musste sie zumindest nicht vor den Altar treten, während sie Gefühle für einen anderen Mann hegte.   
  
"Ja, in fünf Tagen werden der Captain und ich heiraten."   
  
Anakin sah sie einen Moment lang komisch an, dann sagte er: "Ist das nicht sehr förmlich, Padmé?"  
  
Sie erwiderte seinen Blick und schüttelte den Kopf.   
  
"Förmlich?"   
  
"Ja nun, ihr könntet zum Beispiel sagen 'mein Verlobter' oder wenn euch der Sinn danach stünde auch 'mein allerliebster Verlobter'." er grinste neckisch und sie musste lachen.  
  
"Ich werde es mir merken und es ausprobieren, wenn ich den Captain das nächste Mal sehe. Ich bin gespannt wie er darauf reagiert." Tatsächlich musste sie feststellen das sie wirklich gespannt darauf war.   
  
Anakins Lächeln ließ etwas nach und er sah hinab auf seine Stiefel.  
  
 "Padmé." sagte er schließlich ernst und hielt sein Pferd an. Sie blieb stehen und wandte sich fragend an ihn. Ihr fiel plötzlich auf das er sie noch genauso wie im Sommer ansah. Mit einem Mal wusste sie das sich für ihn nicht geändert hatte, seit letztem September.   
  
"Was ist, Anakin?"   
  
"Letzten Sommer dachte ich noch das ich euch vor den Altar begleiten würde und als euer Mann die Kirche verlassen würde."  
  
Sie konnte ihn nicht ansehen.   
  
"Sir." begann sie.   
  
"Ihr liebt euch nicht."   
  
"Das ist nicht der einzigste Grund der zu einer Hochzeit führt."   
  
"Der einzige der meiner Meinung nach zählt. Und soweit ich weiß, auch für euch."  
  
"Sir, ich bitte euch..."  
  
"Was wollt ihr mich bitten? Hättet ihr noch ein bißchen mehr Geduld gehabt, Padmé, so hätte ich euch vor den Altar führen können und selbst euer Vater wäre zufrieden gewesen.   
Es hat sich einiges für mich geändert seit ich von See zurück gekehrt bin. Mein Vater wird mich anerkennen, Padmé. Er hat es mir versprochen. Und dann bin ich eine weit bessere Partie als Kenobi."   
  
"Es ist noch nicht zu spät. Ich weiß das eure Eltern lieber sähen wenn ihr aus Liebe heiratet, das habt ihr selbst oft genug gesagt."   
  
"Anakin, auch wenn meine Eltern sich wünschen würden das ich aus Liebe heirate, so glaube ich doch das ich mir den Luxus in diesem Moment nicht leisten kann. Ich bin bereits zu alt und bald wird man anfangen mich eine 'Jungfer' zu nennen und dann falle ich meinen Eltern nur noch zur Last.   
  
"Ihr wisst das sie meine Cousinen aufgenommen haben, nachdem ihr Vater gestorben ist. Drei junge Frauen, die alle verheiratet werden wollen. Ich will nicht das sie sich um mich auch noch Sorgen machen müssen. Ich möchte euch nicht verletzen, ich halte große Stücke auf euch.   
  
"Mein Vater jedoch hat sich mehrfach gegen euch ausgesprochen. Selbst wenn euer Vater euch anerkennt, _mein_ Vater wird es nie.   
  
"Das Angebot des Captains kam für mich genau im richtigen Moment. "  
  
Anakin schien sprach- und fassungslos. Er schüttelte den Kopf und gab ein höhnisches Lachen von sich.   
  
"Er hat es immer so einfach. Alle denken er sei so viel besser als ich, dabei--" er hielt inne und schluckte die Worte hinunter und sagte dann stattdessen mit dunkler Stimme: "Er ist nicht besser."   
  
Padmé sah den jungen Mann aufmerksam an. Seine fröhliche, einfache Art und sein sonniges Lächeln hatten sie schnell für ihn eingenommen, nachdem sie sich letztes Jahr kennen gelernt hatte. Sie wusste sehr wohl das er ein rasendes Temperament hatte, doch mit ihr hatte er sich immer gezügelt.   
  
In diesem Moment wurde Padmé klar das er doch eben erst neunzehn war.   
  
Padmé sagte schließlich vorsichtig: "Ich würde jetzt gern nach Hause zurück kehren, Sir."   
  
Allein auf einem Waldweg mit einem jungen Mann- Padmé wurde ihre Situation mit einem Mal klar. Auch für was man dies halten konnte, wenn man denn wollte. Und sie wusste wie die Leute waren. Wenn sie jemand sehen würde... Selbst als verlobte Frau wäre ihr Ruf zumindest zweifelhaft und der Captain...   
  
Sie versuchte nicht daran zu denken.   
  
Der Captain würde sie nicht mehr heiraten wollen. Oh, natürlich musste er, da sie verlobt waren, doch Padmé war sich sicher das dass zarte Band des Zutrauens das sie zueinander geknüpft hatten dann zerstört wäre.   
  
Sie versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und zupfte, nur um etwas zu tun und ihn nicht ansehen zu müssen, an ihrem Schal herum. So bemerkte sie zu spät das er auf sie zugetreten war und ihr sehr viel näher stand als es der Schicklichkeit gebührte.   
  
Dann kam er noch näher, hob die Hand um nach ihr zu greifen. Padmé spürte Panik, dabei lagen nur zärtliche Gefühle in seinem Blick. Als er sie ergriff und ihre Lippen aneinander presste riss Padmé die Augen auf. Sie presste ihre Hände instinktiv gegen seine Brust um ihn fortzustoßen.   
  
Dann passierten zwei Dinge: Er ließ sie los und sie versuchte sich erneut loszureißen. Sie erschrak, schrie auf und stolperte rückwärts. Als sie zu Boden fiel spürte sie etwas Hartes mit dem ihr Kopf zusammenschlug, doch es tat seltsamerweise nicht weh. Ihr wurde sogleich schwarz vor Augen.  
  
"Padmé!?" rief jemand von weit weg. Sie konnte nicht antworten. Die Augen konnte sie ebenfalls nicht öffnen. Sie wurde hochgehoben. Getragen.   
  
Ihr Kopf tat weh und sie wollte schlafen.   
  
Der Captain... Er würde sie nicht heiraten wollen. Sie schluchzte.   
  
"Es wird alles gut." sagte die Stimme über ihr immer wieder, bis es nicht mehr als ein Murmeln war. "Es tut mir so leid. Ich dachte-- Es tut mir so leid. Es wird alles gut."   
  
Er blieb stehen und rief: "Hey du! Lauf zum Haus und sag das Miss Padmé verletzt ist! Schnell!"  
  
Es waren nur noch einige Meter, dann konnte sie aufgeregtes Rufen und Schreien hören. Ihre Cousinen, ihre Mutter. Dann den Captain.  
  
"Anakin," brachte er atemlos hervor. "was ist passiert?" Der jüngere Mann sagte nicht.   
  
Ohne weitere Worte nahm der Captain sie in die Arme. Als sie die Augen aufbekam sah sie sein besorgtes, blutleeres Gesicht. Der blaue Himmel rahmte sein Gesicht ein. Sie wollte etwas sagen.   
  
_Wenn Anakin ihm sagt was geschehen ist..._ Er wird mich nicht heiraten wollen, dachte ein entferntes Teil Padmés resigniert.   
  
Mehr gab es nicht zu denken und als sie diesmal die Augen schloss sank sie in tiefe, schwarze Ohnmacht.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hui. Und was jetzt?


	8. Das geheime Leben der Träume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padmé erwacht einige Tage nach ihrem Sturz. Sabé und ein Brief warten auf sie...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nach einer kleinen Pause um an einem anderen Projekt zu arbeiten bin ich wieder zurück. Es liegt noch ein bißchen was vor Padmé und Obi-Wan. Gespannt? Ich auch :) Viel Spaß beim lesen!  
> Love, peace and Obidala <3

**Kapitel 8 - Das geheime Leben der Träume**

 

_"...es wird alles wieder gut."_

 

_"Du wirst wieder gesund."_

 

_"Hörst du, Kind?"_

 

_"Wir sind alle hier."_

 

In der Dunkelheit hörte sie unterschiedliche Stimmen die sich immer wiederholten. Manchmal konnte sie ausmachen was sie sagten und manchmal nicht. Doch sie hörte sie immer. Manchmal dachte sie so bei sich das sie aufwachen sollte.

 

Sie wollte wirklich, _wirklich_ gerne aufwachen.

 

Doch wann immer sie es versuchte entglitt sie wieder zurück ins Land der Bewusstlosigkeit.

 

Wo war _er_? Seine Stimme war nicht hier. Dabei vermisste sie diese am meisten.

 

_~*~_

 

Da war eine warme Hand die die ihre hielt. Warm, trocken und rau vom Gebrauch von Seilen und Papier.

 

Die Finger dieser Hand strichen über ihren Handrücken, ihre Knöchel. Dann auf der Innenseite zeichneten die festen Kuppen ihre Lebenslinien nach. Die Adern an ihren Handgelenken.

Dann: Ein Kuss. Mit offenen Lippen und einem Hauch Verzweiflung, als gäbe es einen Grund etwas zu befürchten. Padmé verstand es nicht.

 

Die spürte etwas Nasses auf ihrer Hand und wusste es waren Tränen.

 

Sie wollte die Augen öffnen, doch sie konnte nicht. Sie wollte ihn beruhigen, ihre Hände über sein Gesicht gleiten lassen und die Tränen fortwischen.

 

Sie konnte nicht aufwachen, noch nicht, doch diese Hand...

 

Diese Hand hielt Padmé fest und ankerte sie an die Realität. Langsam, wie in einem Traum, fiel sie zurück.

 

~*~

 

Danach kam er nicht wieder.

 

Sie wartete.

 

Doch er kam nicht wieder.

 

Sie schwebte in der Dunkelheit.

 

Es gab hier nichts außer Erinnerungen.

 

Padmé begriff plötzlich das dies nicht genug war.

 

Sie hoffte sie würde sich erinnern wenn sie erwachte.

 

~*~

 

Als Padmé erwachte fiel das helle Sonnenlicht ihr direkt ins Gesicht. Es war unangenehm warm und brannte in ihren Augen. Unwillkürlich drehte sie den Kopf zur Seite um dem Licht zu entkommen das so unbarmherzig stach.

 

Um so näher sie dem Bewusstsein kam, um so mehr schmerzte ihr Kopf.

 

Sie fühlte sich furchtbar. Padmé stöhnte und wandte sich im Bett hin und her in dem aussichtslosen Versuch dem Schmerz zu entkommen.

 

"Padmé..." ermahnte sie eine bekannte Stimme von Jenseits des Bettes. "Hör auf dich zu wälzen, liebste Cousine. Du wirst dir noch wehtun!"

 

Padmé schlug die Augen auf und blickte in das Gesicht einer jungen Frau. Für einen Moment dachte sie, sie sähe sich selbst. Die großen braunen Augen umrahmt von langen schwarzen Wimpern. Die geraden Brauen. Der trotzige Mund. Das herzförmige Gesicht.

 

Dann erkannte sie das sie nicht in einen Spiegel sah, sondern das ihre Cousine sich neben sie auf das Bett gesetzt hatte.

 

Sabé.

 

Natürlich.

 

Wer sonst?

 

Eine schlanke Hand, so anders wie die in ihrem Traum, ergriff die ihre.

 

"Endlich bist du wach."

 

Selbst umnebelt wie Padmé war, wusste sie das die Erleichterung auf Sabés Gesicht bedeutete das es schlecht um sie gestanden hatte.

 

Padmé krächzte, es klang nicht einmal annähernd wie Sabés Name. Wie lange war sie ohne Bewusstsein gewesen?

 

"Keine Angst." beruhigte Sabé. "Alles ist gut. Du bist wach, das ist gut. Du warst einige Tage bewusstlos. Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht..."

 

Sabé ließ ihre Hand los und griff nach einem Glas Wasser, das neben ihrem Bett stand. Die jüngere Frau half ihr den Kopf zu heben und zu trinken. Es fühlte sich himmlisch an. Padmé seufzte vor Wonne.

 

Ihr Kopf tat immer noch höllisch weh, doch Padmé stellte fest das sie wieder denken konnte. Noch waren ihre Gedanken langsam und schwerfällig, doch die Hauptsache war das sie es konnte. Sie dachte an das Letzte an das sie sich erinnerte. Es war Anakins Gesicht, wie er sich ihr im Kuss näherte.

 

"Anakin?" fragte sie langsam und setzte sich im Bett auf. "Was... Was hat er gesagt?"

 

Padmés Herz zog sich zusammen. Sie musste wissen was Anakin ihrer Familie mitgeteilt hatte wie es zu der Verletzung gekommen war. Hatte er die Wahrheit gesagt, aus Trotz über ihre Zurückweisung und dadurch Schande über sie, ihre Familie und auch den Captain gebracht?

 

Etwas in Sabés Augen leuchtete spekulierend auf.

 

"Er..." Sabés Augenbrauen schoben sich in die Stirn, während sie kopfschüttelnd hinfort sah.

 

"Sabé, ich muss es wissen." Sabé schien nachdenklich zu sein. Die Stirn war in Falten gelegt, schien sie über etwas zu grübeln. Schließlich sagte sie: "Er ist fort, Pamdé. Es tut mir leid. Er hat mir diesen Brief für dich gegeben. Ich hab ihn niemand gezeigt. _Niemand_."

 

Die rechte Hand der anderen Frau verschwand in einer ihrer Rocktaschen und brachte einen Brief hervor. Zögernd sah sie ihre Cousine an. Sie wirkte unruhig, unsicher- etwas das selten genug vorkam.

 

Als sie ihr den Brief in die Hand drückte hielt sie diese fest und sah sie durchdringend an.

 

"Bist du dir sicher das du das Richtige tust, Padmé?"

 

"Was meinst du?"

 

Sabé schüttelte den Kopf und sah auf den Brief. "Ich habe nicht gelesen was darin steht. Aber Padmé... Egal was du tun wirst nachdem du den Brief gelesen hast, erinnere dich daran das der Captain ein guter Mann ist."

 

Padmé blinzelte. Als wüsste sie das nicht...

 

Sie entfaltete mit zitternden Händen den Brief und laß.

 

_Liebste Padmé,_

 

_Was passiert ist tut mir unendlich leid. Bitte glaubt mir wenn ich sage das ich nichts davon gewollt habe. Zu glauben ich hätte ein Anrecht auf Euch war töricht._

_Ich habe niemand etwas gesagt. Mit der Scham muss ich allein Leben. Ich hoffe das Ihr genest und die Sache vergessen könnt._

_Ich habe mich freiwillig gemeldet und werde in den nächsten Tagen wieder in See stechen. Bis zu meiner Rückkehr nach England werde ich versuchen_ Euch _zu vergessen. Glaubt mir, Padmé, wenn ich euch sage das meine Gefühle euch gegenüber tief und aufrichtig sind._

_Ich hoffe dieser Brief erreicht euch bei guter Gesundheit und ihr könnt mir bei Zeiten verzeihen._

 

_Euer Freund,_

_Lt. Anakin Skywalker._

 

Padmé ließ den Brief sinken und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte nicht gewusst das der Ausmaß Anakins Gefühle ihr gegenüber so tief waren. Die letzten Monate hatte er so getan als sei sie ihm gleichgültig und Padmé hatte es hingenommen, ja, es gar für besser erachtet, da sie mit dem Captain verlobt war.

 

Ein unerwarteter Schmerz durchzuckte ihr Herz. Woher kam das? Empfand auch sie etwa mehr für Anakin als sie gedacht hatte?

 

Es war schwer zu denken, aber sie befand ihre Gefühle wie zuvor: Eine tiefe Freundschaft von der sie wollte das sie bestehen blieb. Daher kam auch der Schmerz, es war ihr Herz das sich für ihn grämte und hoffte das er bald Linderung fand.

 

"Ich wünschte ich hätte mit ihm reden können bevor..." Padmé schüttelte den Kopf. Sabé saß ganz still neben ihrem Bett.

 

"Was... Was wirst du tun?" fragte Sabé schließlich flüsternd, als gäbe es Anlass zur Geheimnistuerei. "Wirst du ihm folgen?"

 

Padmé sah verwirrt auf.

 

"Ihm folgen?"

 

Sabé nickte.

 

"Nein, natürlich nicht. Wie kommst du darauf?"

 

"Nun, ich dachte in dem Brief hätte er dir seine Liebe gestanden und würde dich darum bitten mit ihm fort zu laufen." Sabé blickte auf ihre Finger die mit dem Betttuch spielten. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet.

 

"Sabé, warum denkst du so was? Hat sein Verhalten Anlass gegeben das zu glauben?" Die kurzzeitige Erleichterung war wieder Anspannung gewichen und die hämmernden Kopfschmerzen machten sie schwindelig.

 

Sabé gebot ihr sich wieder hinzulegen, was sie auch tat.

 

"Es war eine sehr verwirrende Szene, Padmé. Ihr wart offensichtlich allein im Wald, nicht wahr? Wie konntest du nur allein gehen, Padmé? Selbst als verlobte Frau..." Sabé schüttelte den Kopf, seufzte schließlich, als Padmé ihr sagte das dies nun keine Rolle spielte und sie fortfahren sollte.

 

"Der Leutnant verhielt sich so schuldig. Er war außer sich vor Sorge. Es ist für jedermann ersichtlich das er starke Gefühle für dich hat. Als klar war das du überleben würdest war er unglaublich erleichtert und dann ist er fortgestürmt als sei der Teufel hinter ihm her."

 

Padmé hatte die Luft angehalten. Ihre Gedanken glitten zurück zu ihrem Verlobten.

 

"Was ist mit Captain Kenobi?"

 

Sabés Gesicht wurde ungewöhnlich weich. Etwas das in letzte Zeit häufiger geschehen war wann immer sie über Padmés Verlobten gesprochen hatte. Padmé schob die aufkeimende Erkenntnis von sich. Damit konnte sie sich später beschäftigen.

 

"Sabé, bitte. Was ist mit dem Captain?"

 

"Er hat dich hergetragen. Hat sich ein Pferd genommen und ist selbst nach Theed geritten um einen Arzt zu holen. Er hat sich gestern in dein Zimmer geschlichen und neben dir gesessen bis ich ihn hier gefunden habe. Natürlich habe ich ihn weggeschickt. Wenn deine Mutter oder Sola ihn entdeckt hätten..."

 

Padmé spürte die Hoffnung aufkeimen.

 

"Sabé, hat der Captain Anakins Verhalten wie das eines Liebhabers gedeutet? Hat er etwas gesagt das darauf hinweisen ließ das er die Verlobung lösen will?"

 

Die andere Frau zögerte.

 

"Ich kann es nicht genau sagen. Er hat nichts gesagt, doch ich kann nicht garantieren das er nicht seine Schlüsse daraus gezogen hat und euer Geheimnis nun gelüftet ist."

 

"Es gibt kein Geheimnis, Sabé!" rief Padmé nun aufgebracht. Mit leiserer Stimme, doch nicht weniger emotional sprach sie weiter: "Anakin hat mich bei meinem Spaziergang überrascht und mir Avancen gemacht. Ich habe ihn abgewiesen, dabei bin ich gefallen und hab mir den Kopf gestoßen. Ich würde den Captain nicht auf solch eine Art hintergehen. Gerade du, Cousine, solltest mich besser kennen!"

 

Sabé musterte sie eindringlich. Dann sah man wie das Verstehen in ihr dämmerte.

 

"Du empfindest wirklich etwas für den Captain, nicht wahr?"

 

Padmé wollte gerade antworten als es an der Tür klopfte und Mutter und Schwester eintraten. Erleichterung war auf ihrer beider Gesichter abgezeichnet.

 

"Liebstes Kind!" schrie ihre Mutter Job al und war sofort an ihrer Seite. Ohne etwas sagen zu müssen hatte Sabé den auf der Bettdecke vergessenen Brief in ihre Schürze wandern lassen. Padmés Lippen formten ein _Danke_ , während ihre Mutter sie fest an sich drückte.

 

Es dauerte noch einige Zeit bis ihre Mutter dem Schmerz auf Padmés Zügen gewahr wurde und ihr auftrug sich auszuruhen. Die drei Frauen ließen sie schließlich allein.

Kaum war die Tür geschlossen fielen Padmé Augen zu, doch ihre Gedanken ließen ihr keine Ruhe. Es dauerte noch eine ganze Zeit bis sie erschöpft wieder einschlief, den Brief in Sabés Rock vergessen.

 

Wüsste Padmé wie viel Aufregung und Schmerz dieser Brief noch bringen würde, würde sie kaum in den Schlaf finden, nein, sie würde alle daran setzten ihn wieder zu bekommen und zerstören. Doch sie ahnte nichts.

 

So schlief sie wieder ein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feeback ist wie ein Liebesbrief.


	9. Kapitel 9 - Der Krankenbesuch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der Captain erfährt das Padmé aufgewacht ist und entscheidet was zu tun ist.

**Kapitel 9 - Der Krankenbesuch  
**

 

Als der Captain erfuhr das Miss Padmé aufgewacht spürte er wie die Anspannung von drei fürchterlichen Tagen endlich nachließ. Etwas unstet setzte er sich hin und stieß hörbar den Atem aus. 

Sein Onkel und der Count tauschten Blicke. Ohne das Obi-Wan es bemerkte fand eine wortlose Unterredung statt wer sich dem Jungen und seinen Gefühlen annehmen sollte. Es fiel auf Qui-Gon. Natürlich. 

Der Count zog sich dezent zurück. 

"Obi-Wan." sagte sein Onkel schließlich und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. "Gibt es Neuigkeiten von Miss Padmé?" 

Der jüngere Mann sah benommen auf. 

"Sie ist auf dem Weg der Besserung." Obi-Wan hielt ihm den Brief entgegen, den sein zukünftiger Schwiegervater ihm gesandt hatte. Qui-Gon ergriff den Brief und überflog ihn. 

Obi-Wan lehnte sich zurück und dachte an nichts. All die schrecklichen Befürchtungen waren verschwunden. Der Arzt hatte bestätigt das sie in einigen Tagen wieder vollkommen genesen sei und keine Folgen des Sturzes zurück geblieben waren. 

Die Dankbarkeit die er beim Lesen des Briefes empfunden hatte war selbst für ihn erstaunlich gewesen. Die Vorstellung das dieser Sturz ihrem Leben ein Ende hätte bereiten können, das sie ihm beinahe vom Schicksal entrissen worden war, war für ihn einschneidender als er jemals erwartet hätte. 

Die Gefühle die er für sie entwickelt hatte, waren bereits weit tiefer als er es am Anfang für möglich gehalten hatte. Zum ersten Mal sah er der Tatsache ins Auge das er Miss Padmé mit genug Zeit nicht nur Freundschaft sondern auch Liebe entgegen bringen würde können. 

Ach, wen versuchte er hier zu täuschen? Es würde nicht viel bedürfen sie zu lieben. 

Wie er sie so in seinen Armen gehalten hatte, leblos und schlaff, war er gedankenlos und ängstlich gewesen. Er hatte das Einzige getan das ihm sinnvoll erschien: Ein Pferd gesattelt um sofort Hilfe zu holen. Bei Gott, er hatte das arme Pferd mehr geschunden als nötig gewesen war und ihm keine Pause gegönnt. Ihr Leben zu retten war wichtiger als alles andere gewesen. 

Als sie eine halbe Stunde später im Hause Naberrie angekommen waren, hatte er Anakin im Flur auf- und ablaufend vorgefunden. Sein abgekämpftes Aussehen hatte Obi-Wans eigene Gefühlslage gespiegelt. Die Erkenntnis das der jüngere Mann noch immer tiefe Gefühle für Padmé empfand hatte Obi-Wan keineswegs erstaunt. Im Grunde genommen hatte er es doch geahnt. Obi-Wan hoffte nur das Padmé--

Der Gedanke das  _ sie  _ Anakins Gefühle noch immer erwiderte hatte ihn wie einen Stich durchfahren. 

Auch jetzt konnte er nicht daran denken ohne zu zweifeln. Was würde passieren wenn sie erfuhr das Anakin sich freiwillig gemeldet hatte und gegen die Klon Armee Napoleons kämpfen würde? Würden ihre verborgenen Gefühle zutage brechen und ihr bewusst machen was sie wirklich wollte? 

Würde sie ihn noch immer heiraten wollen? Wäre ihr eine Ehe auf der Grundlage einer Freundschaft und gegenseitigem Respekt noch genug, wenn sie die und Liebe bekommen konnte von der sie immer geträumt hatte? 

Die immerwährende Frage warum Anakin und Padmé allein auf diesem Waldweg gewesen waren, hatte ihn einiges an Schlaf gekostet. 

"Sie wird wieder gesund. Das sind gute Neuigkeiten." sagte Qui-Gon und klopfte Obi-Wan auf die Schulter. "Du solltest sie besuchen gehen." 

"Ja, das..." Er nickte abwesend. "Das werde ich." 

Bevor Qui-Gon sich noch die nächsten Worte zurecht gelegt hatte war Obi-Wan aufgestanden und auf dem Weg hinaus. 

Er würde keine Zeit verlieren. 

Das Schicksal hatte ihm gezeigt das er sie zu jeder Zeit verlieren konnte. 

 

*******

 

Padmé saß im Salon, mit einigen dicken Kissen im Rücken, die Beine auf der kleinen Chaiselounge hochgelegt. Mutter, Schwester und Cousinen zogen ihre Kreise um sie und brachten ihr Essen und Getränke, während sie nichts tun musste als ihnen zu sagen das es ihr schon besser ging. 

Nun, inzwischen hatte Padmé die Langeweile erreicht, was ein sicheres Zeichen war das sie auf dem Weg der Besserung war. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr zur Ablenkung ihr Stickzeug gebracht, doch Padmés Stiche waren noch schiefer als sonst, weshalb sie es bald hinfort legte und ihre Schwester es daraufhin ohne es weiter zu erwähnen verschwinden ließ. 

Niemand außer Sabé hatte ihr Verhalten hinterfragt. Ihre Familie war zu glücklich das ihr nichts schlimmeres widerfahren war. 

Trotzdem konnte sich Padmé dem Eindruck nicht entziehen das jedes Mitglied ihrer Familie eigene Schlüsse gezogen hatte, die höchstwahrscheinlich recht zweifelhaft und falsch waren. Doch niemand sagte etwas. 

An dem Tag an dem der Captain angekündigt wurde, spürte Padmé wie ein unbändiges Gefühl in ihrem Inneren begann sich zu regen. Aufregung machte sich breit, gemischt mit Unsicherheit, Freude und Angst. 

Ihre Mutter warf ihr einen Blick zu, als wolle sie Padmé fragen ob sie bereit war. Sie nickte und strich ihr Kleid etwas gerade. 

Die Cousinen verschwanden ungesehen, Padmé suchte bittend Sabés Blick, den diese mit einem Nicken quittierte. Schließlich blieb nur Sola zurück und nahm einen Platz nahe des Fensters ein. Ihre Mutter begrüßte den Captain an der Tür und sie unterhielten sich einige Augenblicke über Belanglosigkeiten. Padmé bemerkte wie seine Augen immer wieder hinüber zu ihr flackerten, bis er sich wieder zur Vernunft rief und ihre Mutter ansah. Dann verabschiedeten sie sich und Jobal verließ mit einem ernsten Blick auf Padmé, den diese nicht deuten konnte, den Salon. 

Der Captain trug ausnahmsweise keine Uniform, doch auch so war er nicht weniger schneidig und Padmé spürte wie ihre Handflächen feucht wurden bei dem Versuch sich zurück zu halten ihr sicherlich wirres Haar etwas zu ordnen. 

Als sich ihre Blicke trafen hielt Padmé inne. Die Erleichterung auf seinen Zügen war klar erkennbar und sie fragte sich ob es ziemlich war seine Hand für einen Moment zu ergreifen. Sola tat wahrscheinlich nur so als sei sie mit ihrer Stickarbeit beschäftigt. 

"Miss Padmé." 

"Captain." 

Er ließ sich auf dem Stuhl neben der Chaiselounge nieder, der zu weit fort stand. 

"Euer Vater hat mich freundlicherweise wissen lassen das es euch wieder besser geht." 

Ihr Nicken war etwas ungelenk. 

Er war auf seinem Stuhl vor gerutscht, bis er ganz am Rande der Sitzfläche saß, als spüre auch er das Verlangen ihr näher zu sein als es schicklich war. Zwischen seiner Hand und ihrer befand sich etwa eine Armlänge. Würde sie sich vorbeugen, würde Sola es sehen. Würde er sich vorbeugen, würde es Sola sehen. 

Sie seufzte über das Dilemma. 

Das Gesicht ihres Verlobten verbarg kaum seine Unruhe. Das war sehr untypisch für ihn. Es machte Padmé klar wie sehr ihn die ganze Situation mitgenommen haben musste. 

Padmé drehte sich verstohlen zu Sola um. Noch immer stickte sie und versuchte so zu tun als sähe sie nichts. 

"Und es geht Euch auch wirklich besser?" Er lehnte sich bei der Frage noch etwas vor. 

Sie nickte, ihr Mund war so trocken das es ihr eine Antwort unmöglich machte. Vielleicht lag das aber auch an ihrer zugeschnürten Kehle, die sie quälte seit er den Raum betreten hatte. 

Ein kurzes Klopfen an der Tür. Sabés Gesicht erschien durch den Spalt der Tür. 

"Cousine Sola? Deine Mutter ruft nach dir." 

Sola blickte mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen auf, doch erhob sich letztendlich von ihrem Platz und verließ den Raum. Sabé hatte einen Platz bei der Tür eingenommen. Nach einem Moment schlüpfte auch sie durch die Tür. 

Einen Augenblick war es sehr still. Die blauen Augen des Captains blickten zurück zur Tür, als wolle er sich vergewissern. Dann griffen ihrer beider Hände nacheinander. Die Seine war weit größer als die ihre. Warm und trocken schlossen sich seine Finger um die ihren. Beide blickten sie sprachlos auf ihre verschlungenen Finger. Padmé war erstaunt über das heftige Klopfen ihres Herzens, das Dröhnen ihres Blutes in ihren Ohren. 

Beim nächsten Blick in seine Augen wurde ihr klar das er ebenso wenig wusste wie sie was gerade geschah. 

"Es geht Euch...  _ Dir  _ wirklich gut, Padmé?" 

Der Blickkontakt war beinahe zu viel, doch sie konnte sich nicht dazu bringen hinfort zu schauen. Er hatte sie bei ihrem Namen genannt. 

"Ja... Ja, es geht mir besser." Padmé nickte, dann seufzte sie und fügte hinzu: "Ich bin nur enttäuscht das wir die Hochzeit verschieben mussten." 

Etwas veränderte sich in seinem Gesicht. Konnte das Erleichterung sein? 

"Sobald es dir besser geht werden wir heiraten." Das ernste Versprechen erleichterte sie ungemein. 

"Ich habe mir große Sorgen um dich gemacht." 

Seine Stimme war ernst, doch darunter gab es einen Hinweis von Gefühlen die Padmé nicht weiter benennen konnte. Beide blieben sie in ihren angestimmten Plätzen, doch er presste ihre Hand fester. 

So saßen sie kurze Zeit beieinander und erfreuten sich an der Anwesenheit des Anderen. Sie konnte sehen das er mehr sagen wollte, doch noch bevor er die Worte gefunden hatte, kam ein leises Klopfen. 

Sabé schlüpfte wieder in den Raum und setzte sich in den Stuhl nahe der Tür. Widerwillig entzog sie ihre Hand der seinen. Sola wäre jeden Moment wieder hier. Er rutschte mit einem Seufzen in seinem Stuhl zurück.

Als die Tür sich öffnete und Sola zeigte, die den beiden einen wissenden Blick zuwarf, errötete Padmé schuldbewusst. Wieder das Schweigen. 

Der Captain erhob sich. Er verabschiedete sich höflich, doch bevor er sich abwandte ergriff er wieder ihre Hand, als könne er sich nicht davon abhalten und presste einen Kuss auf ihre Knöchel. Er zögerte den Moment heraus. Zu lange, viel zu lange. Doch Padmé konnte nur auf seine niedergeschlagenen Lider blicken, die langen Wimpern, die einen perfekten Bogen bildeten und die angedeuteten Sommersprossen darunter.  

Padmé fühlte sich plötzlich sehr schwindelig. 

Ohne ein weiteres Wort ließ er sie los und ging. Die Tür fiel endgültig hinter ihm zu. Sie streckte den Hals um zu sehen wie er sich auf sein Pferd schwang. 

Padmé entließ zitternd ihren Atem. Die anderen beiden Frauen beobachteten sie. Sola belustigt, Sabé fragend. Doch sie war nicht fähig etwas zu sagen, konnte an nichts anderes als seine Hand um die ihre denken, das Kratzen seines Bartes auf ihren Knöcheln. 

Padmé seufzte zitternd und ließ sich zurück in ihr Kissen fallen.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback ist wie ein Handkuss.


	10. Kapitel 10 - Heute und Morgen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein Tag macht einen großen Unterschied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich habe gestern leider vergessen zu updaten! Es war der letzte Tag des Urlaubs und da ist es einfach untergegangen. Oopsie. Tut mir sehr leid. Dies ist mehr oder weniger ein Filler Kapitel. Im nächsten Kapitel passiert wieder mehr, versprochen :*

**Kapitel 10**

 

Sie brauchte einige Wochen um wieder ganz die Alte zu werden. Während der ersten Woche kam der Captain sie fast jeden Tag besuchen um sich zu vergewissern das es ihr ging. Die Aufmerksamkeit tat ihr sehr gut. Er war sehr zuvorkommend. Fast so als versuchte er sie wirklich zu umwerben. Als wäre es tatsächlich echt. 

 

Der Gedanke war lächerlich. Denn natürlich war es schon dadurch echt das sie einander heiraten würden. Echter war wohl kaum möglich, oder? 

 

Die Hochzeit war um einen Monat verschoben damit Padmé Zeit hatte zu genesen. Sie glaubte nicht das es für sie so lange dauern würde um gesund zu werden. Doch ihre Eltern hatten darauf bestanden, obwohl der Captain, genau wie Padmé selbst, eine frühere Vermählung vorgezogen hätten. 

 

Es war beinahe komisch gewesen, wie sie versucht hatte ihn dazu zu überreden die Hochzeit vorzuziehen nur um festzustellen das dies auch sein Wunsch war. Ihre Eltern hatten den Austausch beobachtet, ihr Vater hatte sich sogar ein amüsiertes Grinsen gegönnt. Doch letztendlich hatten die Argumente ihrer Eltern gewonnen und der Captain eingelenkt.

 

Die Tage zogen ins Land, erstreckten sich zu Wochen. Sie sah den Captain nicht so oft wie sie es sich wünschte, doch er schrieb ihr wieder. Sie hob seine Briefe auf, legte sie in eine kleine Schatulle und lass sie wenn sie ihn vermisste. 

 

Bevor Padmé wusste was geschah war es an der Zeit ihr Hochzeitskleid noch einmal anzuprobieren, so dass noch einige letzte Änderungen gemacht werden konnten. 

 

Die letzten Tage als alleinstehende Frau traten an. Padmé fragte sich ob sie beunruhigt oder nervös sein sollte, doch im Gegenteil, sie fühlte sich ruhig, zufrieden. Captain Kenobi war erst einen Tag vor der Trauung wiedergekehrt. An diesem Abend, aßen sie das letzte Mal als verlobtes Paar mit ihrer Familie. Am morgigen Tag würde sie seine Frau sein. Danach würde sie aus der Kirche kommen und anstatt mit ihren Eltern nach Hause zu kehren, würde sie mit ihm nach Thython Hall gehen.

 

Ja, heute saß sie noch neben ihm am Tisch, morgen würde sie ihm gegenüber sitzen und ihn ungestraft ansehen dürfen wann immer sie wollte, weshalb sie zögerlich die Augen abwandte und ihr Essen zu sich nahm. 

 

Er diskutierte mit ihrem Vater über Herzog Palpatines Agenda bezüglich der napoleanischen Klon-Kriege. Sie hatten sehr unterschiedliche Meinungen zu dem Thema. Der Captain sprach sich gegen die Beteiligung des Herzogs aus und warf ein zweifelhaftes Licht auf dessen Charakter. Padmé fragte sich ob dies auch etwas damit zu tun hatte das der Herzog der Ehemann Satine von Mandalore war. 

 

Das die beiden eine außereheliche Affäre unterhalten hatten, war das schlecht gehütete Geheimnis Coruscants. 

 

Padmé hatte auf einmal keinen Hunger mehr. 

 

Ihr Vater hatte zwar kein Interesse an Krieg und verabscheute Gewalt, sah jedoch eine Notwendigkeit darin, das der Herzog Napoleon unterstütze. 

 

"Was denkt Ihr darüber, Miss Padmé?" Seine blauen Augen fanden ihre, er wartete geduldig auf ihre Antwort. Die Tatsache das er ihre Meinung wissen wollte...

 

"Wenn ihr mich fragt..." begann Padmé und legte dann dar warum Krieg niemals eine gute Option war und was man ihrer Meinung nach stattdessen tun sollte um das Problem zu lösen. 

Eine lange anregende Diskussion brach danach aus, nach deren Ende Padmé einmal mehr erkannte das ihr Arrangement mit dem Captain eine kluge Wahl gewesen war. 

 

Sie sahen sich an, einander sehr zugetan. Im Kerzenlicht sah sein Haar noch röter aus, seine blauen Augen wirkten wie dunkle Seen. Sie hatte plötzlich das große Bedürfnis danach ihm das Haar aus der Stirn zu streichen. 

Auf einmal spürte sie eine Hand die die ihre ergriff. Padmé sah hinfort, bevor sie sich verriet. Ihre Hand allerdings entzog sie ihm nicht. 

 

Doch geschützt von Tischtuch und der Dunkelheit hielt sie ihn fest. Es dauerte noch eine lange Zeit bis ihr Herzschlag sich beruhigt hatte. 

 

Morgen konnte nicht schnell genug kommen...

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback ist wie Händchenhalten beim Familienessen.


	11. Kapitel 11 - Die Hochzeitsnacht

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padmé steht vor ihrer Hochzeitsnacht.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nun, hier sind wir. Wenn ihr dachtet das die Hochzeit das fulminante Ende der Fiction sei, dann habt ihr euch geirrt.  
> Das ist auch ein erste Mal für mich, da ich den Sex nur andeute und es nicht explizit schreibe ;)  
> Zum Thema Konsens: Ja, Padmé gibt nicht wirklich ihre Zustimmung, doch ich glaube es sollte inzwischen klar sein das die beiden mehr füreinander empfinden als sie sich eingestehen. Das alles was zwischen ihnen passiert einvernehmlich ist, ist für mich vollkommen klar. Und nun, viel Spaß beim lesen! <3

Padmé Blick glitt noch einmal über ihr Spiegelbild.   
  
Im Dämmerlicht der aufziehenden Dunkelheit stand ihr eine junge Frau in einem weißen Seidennachthemd und passendem Morgenmantel gegenüber. Die langen dunklen Haare fiel in ausladenden Locken über die Kurve ihrer Schultern. Ihr Gesicht war ernst, ihre braunen Augen hielten einen neugierigen, beinahe aufgeregten Blick.   
  
Sie wirkte etwas verloren, befand Padmé abwesend. Sie straffte die Schultern gegen die Enge in ihrer Brust, doch es brachte nichts.   
  
Zum Schminktisch vortretend griff sie nach einem Duftwasser und trug etwas davon auf ihre Handgelenke auf, so wie Sola es heute morgen getan hatte. Etwas errötend dachte Padmé daran wie Sola auch einen Tropfen auf ihr Brustbein getupft hatte.   
  
"Für den Bräutigam." Ihr Zwinkern war verschwörerisch gewesen und hatte in Padmé Nervosität geweckt. Sie wusste theoretisch das _etwas_ in dieser Nacht geschehen würde. Padmé tupfte auch auf diese Stelle etwas des Parfüms und stellte es dann verschämt hinfort.   
  
Dann griff sie nach ihrem Kamm und begann mit der beruhigenden Arbeit ihr Haar zu entwirren. Ihre Gedanken kehrten zu dem Moment zurück in dem ihre Schwester sie zur Seite genommen und ihr gesagt hatte das sie bei einem Mann wie dem Captain keine Angst haben müsste. Das er bestimmt genauso gut zu ihr wäre wie auch sonst. Sie hatte Sola fragen wollen was sie meinte, doch es war keine Zeit mehr gewesen. Warum hatte sie nicht vorher daran gedacht?   
  
Doch dann war alles andere in Vergessenheit geraten. Draußen hörte sie den Aufruhr: Die Kutsche des Captains war vorgefahren. Als sie in ihrem Hochzeitskleid hinaustrat und ihn wartend vor der Kutsche in seiner Ausgehuniform hatte stehen sehen, hatte sie für einen Moment inne halten müssen.   
  
Wenn sie miteinander gesprochen hatten, so war es ihr entfallen. Doch er hatte ihre Hand genommen. Selbst durch ihrer beider Handschuhe hatte sie die Wärme, die Richtigkeit dessen gespürt.    
  
Die Hochzeit selbst war eine formelle Angelegenheit gewesen. Als Tochter war sie in die Kirche eingetreten und am Arm des Captains hatte sie das Gotteshaus verlassen - als eine verheiratete Frau.  
  
Das _"Ja, ich will."_ war ihr leicht über die Lippen gekommen. Sehr viel leichter als sie gedacht hatte. Seltsamerweise hatte sie in diesem Moment nicht an Anakin oder an ihre Eltern gedacht, nein, Padmés Gedanken hatte dem Tanzabend gegolten, vor einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, an dem sie sich begegnet waren und sie sarkastische Spitzen ausgetauscht hatten. Wenn sie nun zurück blickte dachte sie daran das dies auch für sie ein Moment des Erwachens gewesen war.   
  
Ihre Verliebtheit zu Anakin war schön und gut gewesen, aber dieser Schlagabtausch mit dem Captain war das erste interessante Gespräch das sie seit Wochen geführt hatte.   
Es hatte ihr Blut in Wallung gebracht, ihr Hirn angekurbelt um eine schlagfertige Antwort zu dem zu finden was er gesagt hatte. Die Tatsache das er ihre Erwiderungen nicht als Beleidigung aufgefasst, sondern ihr Kontra gegeben hatte, hatte sie erstaunt und erfreut. Wie viele Männer die sie kannte hätten so reagiert?   
  
Jedes Mal wenn sie einander begegnet waren an diesem Abend, hatte er etwas gesagt das eine Antwort provozierte und sie war immer gleich auf gewesen, hatte nicht klein beigegeben. Sein Blick war amüsiert gewesen, hatte Neugierde und Erstaunen darüber gezeigt, etwas gefunden zu haben nach dem er nicht Ausschau gehalten hatte.    
  
Das Blitzen seiner Augen in jenem Moment war ein Vorgeschmack auf diesen Moment gewesen, dachte sie nun, als er mit ebenso sicherer Stimme seine Zustimmung gab.   
  
"Ja, ich will."   
  
Das Wissen das er nun ebenso zu ihr gehörte, wie sie zu ihm hatte eine Erleichterung in ihr erweckt die sie nicht hätte in Worte fassen können.     
  
Mann und Frau. Ja, sie war nun seine Ehefrau.   
  
Natürlich wusste sie was das bedeutete, sinnierte sie, als sie den Kamm ein weiteres Mal durch ihre Locken gleiten ließ. Sie würde seinen Haushalt führen, die Angestellten wären ihr untergeordnet und sie wäre für alles zuständig was diese betraf. Sie würde Bälle und Empfänge ausrichten und würde einen Großteil des gesellschaftlichen Lebens in Theed bestimmen.   
Sie war sich sicher das sie mehr als genug zu tun hätte mit einem Haushalt wie Thython Hall.  
  
Es würde ihr schon nicht langweilig werden. Sie würde sich schnell an ihre Aufgaben gewöhnen und bald nichts anderes mehr kennen.   
  
Was ihre andere Aufgabe anging...   
  
Wenn Sola ihr das Gefühl gegeben hatte das es keinen Grund gab sich Sorgen zu machen, so hatte ihre Mutter das genaue Gegenteil erreicht.   
  
"Für eine Frau tut es am Anfang immer weh. Aber es wird besser. Sei gefällig und es geht schnell vorüber."   
  
Seit ihrer Ankunft auf Thython Hall hatte der Captain ihr alles gezeigt, sie dem Personal vorgestellt, ihre Schlüssel ausgehändigt und sie hatten ein spätes Dinner mit dem Count und Mr. Jinn eingenommen. Es war alles so nüchtern, so sachlich von statten gegangen das Padmé ihre vorangegangene Aufregung fast vergessen hatte. Etwas erleichtert erinnerte sie sich an die ersten Gespräche mit dem Captain, daran das sie sich darauf geeinigt hatten das Liebe keine Option sei.   
  
Der Captain hatte sich nichts anmerken lassen das sich etwas verändert hatte. Padmé selbst war sich inzwischen nicht länger sicher...  
  
Padmés Verwirrung wuchs noch etwas als er ihr ihre Zofe Rabé vorstellte, die ihr ihre Gemächer zeigen sollte. Er würde sich mit dem Count und Mr. Jinn in den Salon zurückziehen und Karten spielen.   
  
Er teilte ihr mit das alle ihre Kleidung und sonstigen Besitztümer in ihren Zimmern anzufinden seien und wünschte ihr dann mit einem Kuss auf die Stirn eine Gute Nacht.   
  
Beinahe hätte sie ihn zurückgerufen, aber Rabé redete bereits und führte sie die Treppen hinauf. So hatte sie sich das nicht vorgestellt... Sie war sich sicher das eine Hochzeitsnacht anders von statten ging.   
    
Ihre Schlafzimmer war groß, größer als der Salon im Haus ihrer Eltern. Die Einrichtung war geschmackvoll, aber veraltet und sie nahm sich vor mit dem Captain einige Änderungen zu besprechen.   
  
Sie hatte ihr eigenes Ankleidezimmer, einen kleinen Salon, ein Schlafzimmer. Beschwingt schritt sie zu der kleinen Tür neben ihrem Schminktisch. Der kleine Gang der sich dahinter abzeichnete war dunkel. Verwundert trat sie hindurch, auf der anderen Seite öffnete sie die Tür und trat--  
  
In ein weiteres Schlafzimmer. Im Gegensatz zu den hellen Pastelltönen ihres Zimmers, waren die Farben dieses Zimmers dunkler, das Holz beinahe schwarz und wuchtig.   
  
Ein paar Stiefel stand vergessen neben der Tür zum Ankleidezimmer, an dessen Knauf ein Säbel hing. Sie musste nicht hinüber gehen und in das Zimmer sehen um zu wissen das sich Reihen von weißen Hemden und Uniformen ordentlich aufgereiht dort befanden.   
  
_Oh_ , dachte sie und huschte wieder zurück. _Oh, natürlich._   
   
Rabé hatte ihr geholfen sich aus- und umzuziehen, während sie gedankenverloren auf ihrer Unterlippe herum gekaut hatte. Gerade legte Padmé den Kamm weg und gab es auf. Die Uhr zeigte ihr das es Zeit war ins Bett zu gehen.    
  
So saß sie befangen am Rande des Bettes und fragte sich was zu tun war. Letztendlich legte sie sich und zog die Decke bis zum Kinn. Sie war bereits am dösen, als die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer leise knarzend geöffnet wurde. Padmé erstarrte.   
  
Sie erinnerte sich an die Worte ihrer Mutter. Sei gefällig und es wird schnell vorüber sein. Doch war es das was sie wollte?   
  
Beinahe unentschlossen stand er am Fuße des Bettes, als habe er ebenfalls Zweifel. Die Dunkelheit ließ nicht zu das sie ihn wirklich ausmachen konnte. Ihr Blut rauschte so laut in ihren Ohren, ihr Herzschlag war so dröhnend, das sie sich nicht sicher sein konnte das er etwas gesagt hatte. War es an ihr etwas zu sagen? Ihn zu ermutigen?   
  
Doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte schlüpfte er aus seinem Nachthemd. Padmé zwang sich dazu hinzusehen. Ihr erröten würde er sowieso nicht sehen können im Halbdunklen. Sie hatte noch nie einen nackten Mann gesehen. Er war auf seltsame, beruhigende Weise gleich und doch... Sein Körper war hart wo sie weich war. Kantig, wo sie aus Rundungen bestand. Verwirrt stellte sie fest das sie den Anblick ansprechend fand. Ihre Neugierde erwachte und sie fragte sich ob sie ihn wohl berühren dürfte?  
Ungeniert glitt er zu ihr ins Bett.  
  
"Mrs. Kenobi." sagte er leise und wartete das sie ihn ansah. "Padmé."   
  
Padmé hatte in ihrem kurzen Leben ihr Bett nur mit zwei Menschen geteilt, und dies war sowohl zweckmäßiger als auch platonischer Natur gewesen. Die erste Hälfte ihrer Jugend hatte sie ihr Bett mit ihrer Schwester Sola und nach deren Hochzeit, mit ihrer Cousine Sabé geteilt. Sie wusste wie es war sich im Dunklen eines anderen Körpers neben sich gewahr zu werden, wenn man mitten in der Nacht wach wurde.   
  
Sie erinnerte sich an Solas beruhigende Hände auf ihrem Rücken, wenn sie als Kind einen Alptraum gehabt hatte. Oder Sabés Kichern wenn sich ihre Füße unter der Decke aus versehen berührt hatten. Doch das... Schon allein seine Anwesenheit in ihrem Bett war anders als die ihrer Schwester, ihrer Cousine.   
  
Im flackernden Licht der Nachtlampe machte sie seine markanten Züge aus, sein Haar war nicht länger zusammengebunden und umrahmte sein Gesicht und doch war er unverkennbar männlich.   
Er streckte seine Hand aus und berührte ihr Wange und Padmé konnte ihr lautes Luftholen nicht unterdrücken. Als sein Daumen über ihre Wange strich spürte sie etwas seltsames: Die zärtliche Unruhe die sie manchmal ergriffen hatte wenn er ihr Nahe war, schien sich in ihrem Körper auszubreiten.   
  
"Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben." Er sprach ruhig zu ihr, beinahe so wie mit einem Kind. Ein Teil von Padmés widerspenstigem Selbst erwachte bei diesem Ton aus der seltsamen Starre in der sie sich befunden hatte.   
  
"Ich habe keine Angst." behauptete sie mit festerer Stimme als sie für möglich gehalten hatte. Er schürzte die Lippen, schien sich ein Lächeln zu verkneifen.   
  
"Oh nein?"   
  
"Nein, natürlich nicht, Sir."   
  
Seine Hand hielt inne. "Sir?"   
Seine Belustigung war klar und spornte sie an.   
  
"Captain - Sollte euch der Rang lieber sein." Sie war sich seiner Hand sehr gewahr.  
  
"Ich hoffe du erwartest nicht das ich dich jetzt Miss Padmé nenne?" Seine Hand glitt zu ihrem Haaransatz, seine Finger fuhren in ihr Haar. Das Gefühl war überraschend angenehm.   
  
"Ihr dürft mich 'Werte Ehefrau' nennen." Padmé bewegte sich unmerklich unter der Decke. Nur ein bisschen um die Unruhe abzuschütteln. Nicht um ihm näher zu kommen. Doch sie war ihm näher. Ihr Atem kam etwas unstet als sich ein warmes Bein an ihres presste.   
  
"Werte Ehefrau?" Selbst im Halbdunkeln wusste sie das sich eine rötliche Braue in die Stirn bog.   
"Auch wenn mir das für den täglichen Gebrauch zusagt, finde ich das für den jetzigen Moment unangebracht."   
  
Seine Hand glitt von ihrem Haar hinab zu ihrem Arm. Die Berührung löste bei Padmé Gänsehaut aus. Ihr Mund war sehr trocken. Er hatte die Dreistigkeit sie anzugrinsen.   
  
Oh, sie würde es ihm nicht _so_ einfach machen.   
  
"Hmm, wenn nicht Miss Padmé oder Werte Ehefrau, was dann? Liebste wäre wohl zu hoch gegriffen, nicht wahr? Schatz und Herzchen lehne ich strikt ab. Da bleibt nicht mehr viel übrig, _Captain_."  
  
" _Obi-Wan_."   
  
Für einen Moment stockte sie und sah sich damit konfrontiert das er näher gekommen war, das er beinahe über ihr lehnte. So nah wie er war nahm sie seinen subtilen Geruch wahr. Etwas zog sich fest in ihr zusammen. Die Unruhe wurde stärker. Es war unglaublich warm in diesem Zimmer, sie hätte Rabé anweisen sollen ein Fenster zu öffnen.   
  
"Captain... " begann sie und fragte sich wann ihre Stimme so atemlos geworden war.    
  
"Kratzbürste." meinte er mehr zu sich selbst, bevor er sich hinabbeugte und einen Kuss auf ihren Mund presste. Seine Lippen waren erstaunlich weich. "Ich denke ich werde dich Kratzbürste nennen."  
  
"Das ist ja wohl--" begann sie, kam aber nicht weit, als sein Mund wieder den ihren fand.   
Er küsste sie diesmal lange und ausdauernd, verwandelte die warme Unruhe in wallende, rauschende Lava die ihr Zentrum zwischen ihren Beinen hatte.   
  
Sein Körper presste sich an ihren, das Lacken halb zwischen ihnen. Ihre Arme lagen um seinen Nacken geschlungen, ihre Hände waren in sein Haar vergraben. Wann war das geschehen? Trotzdem, er war nicht nah genug, stellte sie benebelt fest. Sie spürte das sie etwas brauchte. Es war wie Hunger den sie nie zuvor gespürt hatte, es brachte ihre Hände zum Zittern und ihren Körper zum erschauern.   
  
"Oder gefällt dir Padmé nun doch besser?" Die Frage kam leise als er von ihr abließ. Erstaunt und zufrieden stellte sie fest das auch er Mühe hatte an sich zu halten.   
  
"Wenn euch Werte Ehefrau nicht gefällt stünde noch Angetraute und Gemahlin zur Wahl."

Mit einem amüsierten Schnauben machte er sich daran wieder ihren Mund zu erforschen und presste nun seinen ganzen Körper auf den ihren. Das war es was sie brauchte, dachte sie verwirrt als sich etwas Hartes gegen ihr weiches Zentrum presste. Das etwas gierige Geräusch das dies auslöste konnte nicht von ihr stammen. Oder doch?   
  
Padmé war schwindelig und spürte wie etwas in ihr nachgab. Als er diesmal von ihr abließ raunte er das es bei Kratzbürste bliebe und verteilte Küsse über ihren Hals hinab. Der Schwindel nahm zu.

Er zeigte ihr ganz genau was ein Mann mit einer Frau tun konnte, wie nah sich zwei Menschen sein konnten. Padmé stellte sogar fest das sie Gefallen daran fand. Angst hatte sie keine und im Gegensatz zu dem was ihre Mutter gesagt hatte wollte sie gar nicht das es schnell vorüber war. Gefällig war sie dennoch, was sie aus seinem kehligen Stöhnen schloss.   
  
Doch Obi-Wan nannte sie ihn nicht, das hob sie sich auf. Er schien seltsam zufrieden damit zu sein, als wäre es ein Spiel zwischen ihnen, das er zu gewinnen trachtete.   
  
"Unhold."   
  
Das war das letzte gewesen das sie geseufzt hatte, bevor Worte unnötig geworden waren.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback ist wie ein liebgemeinter Spitzname.


	12. Kapitel 12 - Das Frühstück

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein Frühstück, eine interessante Unterhaltung und eine Einladung.

 

 

"Die Ehe scheint dir vortrefflich zu bekommen." befand Qui-Gon etwa vierzehn Tage nach der Eheschließung, während dem Frühstück. Er war eine Einladungskarte von Herzog und Herzogin Palpatine in Obi-Wans Richtung.

 

Natürlich wäre Satine neugierig. Es wunderte ihn das die Einladung solange hatte auf sich warten lassen. Obi-Wan würde es später mit Padmé besprechen.

 

Der Count gab hinter seine Zeitung ein zustimmendes Schnaufen von sich.

 

Qui-Gon warf Threepio und Artoo etwas abwesend Hähnchenfleisch zu. Artoo fing es behände aus der Luft, Threepio schien beinahe ängstlich das dass Hähnchen ihn noch im Tod würde beißen können.

 

"Miss Padmé ist wirklich ganz formidabel." lobte Qui-Gon sie und rieb dem neurotischen Windhund die Ohren. "Ich war ja anfangs etwas skeptisch was sie anbelangt, wegen der Skywalker-Sache, aber inzwischen denke ich das du keine bessere Entscheidung hättest treffen können. Auch wenn ihre Cousine Sabé ebenfalls ein äußerst hübsches Ding ist..."

 

Der Count klappte seine Zeitung zurück.

 

"Du hast bereits genug Bastarde, Sohn."

 

Qui-Gon warf den Kopf zurück und lachte.

 

"Ja, sehr wahr, Vater. Drei sind mehr als genug."

 

Eine buschige Braue schob sich skeptisch in die Stirn, bevor der Count seine Adlernase wieder in die Zeitung steckte.

 

Qui-Gon verdrehte die Augen in Obi-Wans Richtung und dieser gestattete sich ein amüsiertes Lächeln.

Qui-Gon war als Sohn eines Counts das genaue Gegenteil von Obi-Wan.

 

Er war der perfekte adlige Gentleman, wenn man von seiner Vorliebe für niederes Weibsvolk absah, der seine Zeit mit allerhand Müßigkeit verbrachte. Da sein Vater nach wie vor alle Geschäfte selbst tätigte blieb Qui-Gon auch nicht viel mehr übrig.

 

Nur selten war Qui-Gons Sonne mal verdeckt und selbst dann glaubte er sie durch die Wolkendecke erahnen zu können. Er lebte immer im Hier und Jetzt und genoss den Augenblick in vollen Zügen.

 

Auch wenn sie nun am gleichen Tisch saßen, so hatte dies doch nicht immer so ausgesehen. Des Counts Lieblingsschwester, Obi-Wans werte Mutter, hatte aus Liebe einen Mann der Marine geheiratet, war von ihrer adligen Familie daraufhin geächtet worden und hatte ihr Leben in Armut gefristet.

 

So hatte auch Obi-Wan selbst die ersten zehn Jahre seines Lebens die Schattenseiten Coruscants kennen gelernt. Nach dem Tod seines Vaters allerdings hatte der Count seine Schwester und Obi-Wan selbst sofort zu sich geholt.

 

Zu spät allerdings, wie sich bald herausstellen würde, schon einige Monate später verstarb seine Mutter an Diphtherie. Die Jahre in zugigen Baracken am Hafen hatten ihrer zarten Gesundheit nicht gutgetan.

Der Count hatte sich dies nie ganz vergeben.

 

"Ich finde Miss Padmé ist auch für uns eine Bereicherung, mein Sohn." sagte er gerade zu Qui-Gon. "Sie ist äußerst belesen für eine Frau. Sehr wortgewandt und amüsant in ihren Aussagen. Ich unterhalte mich sehr gerne mit ihr."

 

"Ja, ich auch, Vater."

 

"Es ist wirklich schön das Thython Hall wieder eine Herrin hat. Noch dazu eine solch Edle."

 

"Ja," stimmte Qui-Gon zu. "Seit uns der Herzog Madame Skywalker abspenstig gemacht hat, fehlte einfach etwas."

 

Der Count warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu.

 

"Madame Skywalker war die Wirtschafterin des Hauses und _nicht_ die Herrin, auch wenn du das aus vielerlei Gründen gern vergessen hast."

 

Gerade als Qui-Gon etwas erwidern wollte, räusperte sich Obi-Wan, als er sah das Padmé nun an der Tür aufgetaucht war und hoffte inständig das die beiden Männer ihren alten Disput zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt fortsetzen würden.

 

Padmé war erst seit zwei Wochen hier und er fand das sie sich noch nicht mit diesen unschönen Familiengeschichten auseinander setzen musste, zumal _diese_ alte Geschichte hoffentlich niemals wieder in ihrer aller Leben zurückkehren würde.

 

"Guten morgen, die Herren."

 

Besagte Herren begrüßten sie ihrerseits und Padmé nahm Obi-Wan gegenüber am Frühstückstisch Platz. Auch wenn er sie gerne bei seiner Seite haben würde, so fand er doch Gefallen daran sie des morgens als erstes ihm gegenüber sitzen zu sehen. So dürfte er sie schließlich ausgiebig ansehen und im Stillen bewundern.

 

Sie sah heute morgen frisch und ausgeruht aus. Sie trug ein weißes Kleid aus Musselin, mit einer breiten lilanen Schärpe um die schlanke Taille. Ihr Haar war elegant zurück gebunden.

 

In einem kurzen Moment der Unachtsamkeit seiner Gedanken erinnerte er sich daran wie er am Abend zuvor diese Haarpracht für sie gekämmt hatte, bevor er Padmé hingebungsvoll geliebt hatte.

 

In den letzten Tagen hatte er es als unmöglich empfunden sie nicht in den Abendstunden aufzusuchen. Den ganzen Tag freute er sich darauf.

Wäre er _diese_ Art Mann, würde er sie auf eine verspätete Hochzeitsreise an die Küste mitnehmen und sie nicht aus ihrem Bett lassen, außer zum Waschen und Essen. Doch diese Art Mann war er nicht. Er hatte Verpflichtungen denen er bereits viel zu wenig Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

 

Ja, Obi-Wan fand sich mit der Tatsache konfrontiert das er sich trotz ihrer fein säuberlichen Regeln in Padmé verliebt hatte, doch aufgrund ihrer Übereinkunft fand er nicht den Mut ihr zu sagen was er empfand.

 

In den letzten zwei Wochen hatte er so viel Zeit wie nur möglich mit ihr verbracht. Sie hatten gemeinsam Zeit verbracht, waren spazieren gegangen, hatten in Coruscant eine neue Garderobe für sie eingekauft, hatten gemeinsam nach Büchern für ihre Bibliothek gesucht. Lange Gespräche geführt, sich immer wieder geneckt.

 

Ja, er hatte sich in sie verliebt. Die einzige Möglichkeit jedoch ihr seine Liebe mitzuteilen war wenn sie miteinander schliefen. Jede Berührung, jeder Kuss war ein Eingeständnis. Manchmal, wenn sie dann bebend unter ihm lag und ihn aus ihren großen Augen ansah dachte er das sie es wissen _musste_ , denn da lag etwas in ihren Augen, etwas das er nicht anders bezeichnen konnte als--

 

Ach, wie konnte er nur so dumm sein? Es war unmöglich und stürzte ihn in Grübeleien. Sich einzureden das sie ebenso für ihn empfand machte die Angelegenheit nicht einfacher.

 

Nur Obi-Wan selbst konnte ein Problem darin erkennen das er sich in seine eigene Ehefrau verliebt hatte.

 

"Captain Kenobi."

 

Seine Ehefrau nickte ihm mit einem spielerischen Lächeln zu und er erwiderte es ungezwungen, während er innehielt.

 

Qui-Gon und der Count tauschten wissende Blicke aus und begannen ein etwas leichteres Gespräch.

 

"Wie habt ihr geschlafen, Miss Padmé?"

 

"Sehr... _sehr_ gut." antwortete Padmé und Obi-Wan hoffte das nur er ihr leichtes Erröten sehen konnte. Ihr Seitenblick zu ihm brachte ihn dazu sich wieder seinem Frühstück zuzuwenden.

 

"Gut, gut." meinte Qui-Gon und hob Artoo auf seinen Schoß. "Was habt ihr für heute geplant?"

 

"Nun, der Captain hat mir einen Ausritt versprochen. Er wollte mir einen kleinen Überblick über die umliegenden Ländereien geben. Wollt ihr euch anschließen?"

 

Qui-Gon lehnte ab und Obi-Wan stellte fest das es ihn erleichterte mehr Zeit mit ihr allein verbringen zu können. Als sich ihrer beider Blick erneut traf glaubte er auch in ihren Augen so etwas wie Zufriedenheit und Aufregung sehen zu können.

 

Ihr Anblick machte ihn glücklich und er war in kürzester Zeit süchtig nach ihr geworden. Er hoffte nur das er früher oder später auch ihr Herz voll und ganz für sich würde gewinnen können.

 

Nichts würde ihn glücklicher stimmen.

 

 

 


	13. Ein Abend der Eingeständnisse - Teil 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein Abendessen bei Herzog und Herzogin Palpatine bringt so einiges zutage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Muse war diesmal wirklich gnädig nach einer langen Durststrecke was P&P anbelangt, daher das Mega-Update :) Ich hoffe euch gefällts.

Padmé fühlte sich nicht wohl, das sah Obi-Wan ganz klar. Sie versuchte ihre Haltung zu bewahren, aber die kleine Falte zwischen ihren Brauen wurde tiefer und tiefer um so länger der Abend andauerte.

 

Gerade kaute sie auf ihren Bohnen herum als hätte sie Steine im Mund und warf immer mal wieder Blicke in seine und Satines Richtung.

 

Satine sagte etwas, doch er konnte seinen Blick nicht ganz von Padmé abwenden. Sie war heute besonders schön. Sie trug eines der Kleider das er ihr nach der Hochzeit gekauft hatte.

 

Sie hatte eine ganz neue Garderobe von ihm bekommen. Kleider in taubenblau, malvenfarben, veilchenblau. Heute trug sie eines in einem warmen Lila, aus Seide das mit Spitze abgesetzt war.

 

Ihre Locken waren aufgesteckt und einige sehr widerspenstige Strähnen hatten sich gelöst und fielen auf ihre Schultern. Es war diese Schulter auf die er vor ihrem Aufbruch einen Kuss gepresst hatte und sie hatte es lächelnd hingenommen, so wie sie alle seine Zärtlichkeiten hinnahm.

 

Sie war eine gute Frau. Sie war _ihm_ eine gute Frau. Es war alles wie sie es besprochen hatten. 

 

Seit nunmehr drei Wochen waren sie verheiratet und er schob es auf sie zu verlassen um einen Posten auf einem Schiff anzunehmen. Jede Nacht kam er zu ihr und jede Nacht hieß sie ihn auf ihre Art willkommen. Er brauchte einen Erben, natürlich. Wie sonst sollte sie sein Kind bekommen wenn er ihr nicht bei schlief?

 

Das er es auch gerne tat war doch kein Frevel oder? Schließlich waren sie Mann und Frau. Auch wenn sie sich auf ein freundschaftliches Arrangement geeinigt hatten schadete es ja nicht das sie dieser Pflicht gerne nachkamen. Umso schneller wäre sie natürlich auch mit Kind. 

 

Doch was wäre dann? Was käme nach dem Kind?

 

Obi-Wan hatte schon vor einiger Zeit festgestellt das er sich in seine Ehefrau verliebt hatte. Das er mehr für sie empfand als das wie sie im vor hinein festgelegt hatten. 

 

Sobald sie ein Kind unter dem Herzen trüge würde er sie natürlich in Ruhe lassen, so gehörte es sich. Er würde in seinem Schlafzimmer schlafen und sie in ihrem. Es wäre eine Qual für ihn ihr nicht Nahe sein zu können, doch er würde es aushalten.

 

Wenn er ganz ehrlich war hoffte er das eine Empfängnis noch etwas auf sich warten ließe. Und wie konnte er diesen Gedanken nur haben? Schließlich war dies der alleinige Grund seiner Hochzeit gewesen... 

 

"Sie beobachtet dich, Ben." sagte Satine nun belustigt und funkelte ihn amüsiert aus ihren blauen Saphir-Augen an. "Sagtest du nicht es sei eine Vernunft-Ehe?" 

 

Er blinzelte sie an, wandte sich dann wieder seiner Mahlzeit zu. Auch seine Bohnen fühlten sich auf einmal wie Steine in seinem Mund an. 

 

"Ja, tatsächlich ist es das." 

 

Sie bog eine perfekte blonde Braue in ihre Stirn, als glaube sie kein Wort.

 

_Zurecht_ , dachte er und hielt dann inne bei diesem Gedanken. 

 

"Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste würde ich sagen das sie eifersüchtig ist..."

 

Satine schürzte die Lippen und Obi-Wans Blick glitt hinüber zu Padmé, die gerade sehr gezielt in die andere Richtung sah. Sie wirkte angespannt, ungehalten, verärgert. 

Oh, sie war die perfekte Gesprächspartnerin für Herzog Palpatine, mit dem sie sich nun schon seit einiger Zeit unterhielt, doch er konnte sehen was darunter lag. 

 

Die Blicke die sie ihm zuwarf zeugten nicht gerade von Wohlwollen.

 

Konnte Satine recht haben? War sie tatsächlich eifersüchtig? 

 

Er wagte sich nicht zu hoffen. 

 

***

 

Die Tür war abgeschlossen. Obi-Wan runzelte in der Dunkelheit die Stirn und versuchte es erneut. Für einen Moment stand er unschlüssig in dem engen Gang. Dann klopfte er. 

 

Nichts passierte auf der anderen Seite. 

 

"Padmé?" 

 

Eisiges Schweigen. 

 

"Werte Ehefrau?" 

 

Nach einem kurzen Moment wurde schließlich die Tür aufgerissen und zwei vor Wut brennende Augen blickten ihn durch die Dunkelheit hinweg aus Padmés Gesicht heraus an. 

 

" _Sir_ ?" Ihre Stimme war kalt und kurz angebunden. 

 

"Madame," begann er und sie verengte ihre Augen. "Wollt ihr euren Ehemann heute Nacht nicht einlassen?"

 

"Ganz sicher werdet ihr heute Nacht  _nicht_ in meinem Schlafzimmer schlafen, Sir!" versicherte sie ihm giftig. 

 

Er wusste nicht ob er belustigt oder erbost über ihre Heftigkeit sein sollte. Seit dem sie von der Gesellschaft aufgebrochen waren hatte sie ihn mehr oder weniger ignoriert oder aber wütende Blicke in seine Richtung geschossen. 

 

Nach ihrer Ankunft auf Thython Hall war sie ohne eine Gruß in ihre Gemächer verschwunden. 

 

"Und warum wenn ich fragen darf bleibt mir eure Gesellschaft verwehrt?" 

 

Für einen Moment dachte er sie würde ihm nicht antworten und statt dessen die Tür vor der Nase zuschlagen, doch nachdem sie noch einen Schritt auf ihn zugemacht hatte und in sein Gesicht aufsah, sagte sie: "Ich bin kein Ersatz für eure Mätresse, Sir." 

 

Bei Gott, sie war tatsächlich eifersüchtig. Ihn durchfuhr Erleichterung und Verwunderung. Freude und Erregung. 

 

_Vorsicht, Kenobi_ , warnte eine innere Stimme, s _onst beißt sie dir den Kopf ab._

 

"Werte Ehefrau," begann er und versuchte dem Grinsen auf seinem Mund entgegen zu arbeiten. "Wie kommt ihr nur darauf?" 

 

"Tut ja nicht so, Sir. Ich habe euch beide beobachtet. Mir sind die Blicke die ihr euch zugeworfen habt durchaus aufgefallen. Und nur weil der Herzog sich blind stellt heißt das nicht das  _ich_ das ebenfalls tun werde."

 

Sie schlang ihre Stola fest um ihr dünnes Nachthemd und verschränkte ihre Arme. 

 

"Ihr werdet also heute Nacht in eurem eigenen Bett schlafen müssen. Ich lasse mir sicherlich  _keine_ Hörner aufsetzen." 

 

Damit drehte sie sich herum und ließ ihn stehen. Wutentbrannt ging sie zu ihrem Schminktisch, ließ sich auf die Bank fallen und begann mit energischen Bewegungen ihre Locken zu kämmen. Nun, es wirkte mehr wie malträtieren. Sie verzog das Gesicht als müsse sie dabei Zitronen essen. 

 

Langsam durchquerte er ihr Schlafzimmer und trat neben sie an den Tisch. 

 

"Ihr wusstet auf was ihr euch einlasst als ihr mich geheiratet habt." erinnerte er sie und ihr Blick im Spiegel war wie ein Stich. 

 

"Ja, das wusste ich. Aber ich dachte wir würden einander  _zumindest_ mit Respekt behandeln. Heute Abend wart ihr respektlos, Sir. Dieser Dame direkt unter meiner Nase schöne Augen zu machen! Welche Schmach! Zumal alle Welt weiß wie ihr zueinander steht! Bei unserem ersten Gespräch sagtet ihr das ihr keiner anderen Frau mehr beilie--"

 

Padmé war nun aufgefallen was sie beinahe gesagt hatte und schloss errötend den Mund und starrte wieder auf ihr Haar. Obi-Wan spürte wie ein verräterische Wärme in ihm aufstieg bei ihrem Anblick. 

 

"Madame, ist es  _das_ was ihr wollt?" Sie schnaufte und drehte sich zu ihm, das Haar flog nur so um ihren Kopf. 

 

"Ich verbitte es mir das sie euch...  _hungrig_ macht und ihr dann nach Haus kommt damit ihr euch hier sättigen könnt, Sir." 

 

"Das ist nur fair." sagte Obi-Wan und nahm ihr den Kamm aus der Hand und trat hinter sie. Er begann vorsichtig ihr Haar zu kämmen, wie er es in den letzten Wochen oftmals für sie getan hatte. Ihre dunklen Augen beobachteten seine Bewegungen. 

 

Für einige Zeit kämmte er sie lediglich, als er fertig war ließ er seine Hände durch ihre lange Mähne gleiten, von der Stirn hinab zu den Spitzen. Ihr wohliges Seufzen brachte ihn zum Lächeln. Die kleine Falte zwischen ihren Brauen jedoch war immer noch da. 

 

"Doch ich kann euch versichern das es nicht Satine war die meinen Appetit geweckt hat." 

 

Padmé öffnete langsam die Augen. Sie schien nachdenklich. Wahrscheinlich dachte sie gerade an all die anderen Frauen mit denen er während der Gesellschaft geredet hatte. 

 

"Eine sehr hübsche junge Dame." begann er und presste seine Fingerspitzen in Kreisen auf ihre Kopfhaut. "Jünger als ich, von sehr anmutiger Gestalt, mit den schönsten kastanienbraunen Locken und blitzenden, geheimnisvollen Augen. Eine sehr,  _sehr_ liebliche, aber bestimmt auch sehr kratzbürstige Frau."

 

Seine Hände hatten inne gehalten und Padmé sah ihn nun unumwunden und erstaunt an. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich unregelmäßig, als bekäme sie nicht genug Luft. 

 

"Doch sie war zu sehr damit beschäftigt eifersüchtig auf eine andere Frau zu sein, als das sie bemerkt hätte wie oft ich nur sie angesehen habe."

 

Vorsichtig ließ er von ihr ab und trat einen Schritt zurück. Padmé erschien unsicher zu sein was jetzt käme. Einige Male bewegte sie den Mund, als wolle sie etwas sagen, doch letztendlich schwieg sie. 

 

Was dachte sie darüber? Er konnte es nicht sagen. Sie wirkte perplex und verwirrt. 

 

"Natürlich aber seit  _ihr_ meine Ehefrau. Wenn ihr euer Bett also einmal nicht mit mir teilen wollt so ist dies euer gutes Recht. Ich würde euch nie zwingen." Er nickte ihr im Spiegel zu. "Ich wünsche euch eine gute Nacht, Miss Padmé." 

 

Wieder in seinem eigenen Schlafzimmer fiel ihm das erste Mal auf wie groß und einsam es wirkte. Vielleicht... Vielleicht sollte er noch einen Brandy trinken bevor er schlafen ging. Besonders einladend wirkte sein Bett gerade sowieso nicht. 

 

 

 


	14. Ein Abend der Eingeständnisse - Teil 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der Abend ist noch nicht zu Ende...

 

Padmé starrte dem Captain verwirrt hinterher wie er durch die Verbindungstür verschwand und diese schließlich lautlos schloss.

 

Sie wusste nicht ganz was gerade passiert war, doch ihre Gedanken waren in Aufruhr.

 

In einem Moment war sie wütend auf ihn gewesen, wegen seiner Flirterei und im nächsten Augenblick hatte er ihr, mehr oder weniger, gesagt das er ausschließlich Augen für _sie_ an diesem Abend hatte.

 

Padmé schlüpfte widerwillig in ihr Bett. Es war viel zu groß für sie allein. Sie legte sich in die Mitte und hüllte sich mit den Decken ein. Schlang ihre Arme fest um sich und zog die Beine an, doch kalt war ihr immer noch...

 

Sie fand keine Ruhe und wälzte sich hin und her. Wie konnte es nur sein das sie nach nicht einmal drei Wochen so daran gewöhnt war das er neben ihr schlief? Sie vermisste seine Arme um ihren Körper, seinen warmen Atem auf ihrem Nacken wenn sie einschlief und das Kratzen seines Bartes am Morgen, wenn er sie küsste.

 

Ja, sie fühlte sich allein. _Kein Wunder,_ dachte sie, das war die erste Nacht auf Thython Hall die sie alleine schlafen würde.

 

Hatte sie die Situation wirklich so falsch eingeschätzt? Hatte sie heute Nacht etwas gesehen was gar nicht da war? War ihre Eifersucht unbegründet? Vielleicht lediglich aus einem Gefühl der Unsicherheit heraus geboren und ihren zwiegespaltenen Gefühlen Obi-Wan gegenüber geschuldet?

 

Die Herzogin war so schön, so gebildet und wortgewandt. Sie war etwas größer als der Captain, doch im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Frauen, schien sie dies in keinster Weise zu stören. Im Gegenteil: Sie richtete sich immer zu ihrer vollen Größe auf. Ihre Kleidung war makellos und extravagant. Mitternachtsblaue Seide unterstrich ihre milchige Haut an diesem Abend.

Ihr langes blondes Haar hatte sie elegant im Nacken verknotet anstatt es zu Locken aufzurollen wie es zur Zeit modern war. Wache blaue Augen die von großer Aufmerksamkeit zeugten und einen schmalen Mund, der oftmals lächelte.

 

Zu ihrem eigenen Erstaunen mochte sie Herzogin Satine. Sie war all das was Padmé selbst immer angestrebt hatte zu sein. Das sie ihr keine Abneigung entgegenbringen konnte machte es noch schlimmer.

 

Ihre Eifersucht war ins unermessliche gestiegen als sich Herzog Palpatine während dem Gespräch zu ihr gebeugt hatte um ihr zu zuflüstern: "Die erste Liebe vergisst man wohl nie."

 

Erschrocken über so viel Indiskretion hatte sie so getan als habe sie das Gesagte nicht gehört, doch der Herzog redete weiter ohne auf ihr Gesicht zu achten und für einen Augenblick hatte Padmé geglaubt sie habe es sich lediglich eingebildet.

 

Den Rest des Abends hatte sie nachgedacht. Über ihre Situation, über Obi-Wan.

 

Die letzten Wochen war sie jede Nacht glücklich in seinen Armen eingeschlafen. Padmé hatte nicht darüber nachgedacht was mit ihnen geschah. Wahrscheinlich in der Hoffnung das es nicht aufhörte. Wahrscheinlich auch aus Angst sich eingestehen zu müssen das hier mehr geschah als es für eine Vernunftehe üblich war.

 

Sie würde so nicht schlafen können, stellte sie fest und setzte sich auf. Gleichzeitig warf sie die Bettdecke von sich. Was sollte sie tun? Ihr Blick fiel auf die Verbindungstür. Sie wollte zu ihm gehen. Sie musste zu ihm gehen. Die Unruhe in ihrem Inneren war unerträglich.

 

 _Dürften Ehefrauen das überhaupt?_ fragte sie sich verwundert.

 

Aber warum nicht?

 

Langsam schlich Padmé in Richtung der Tür und dann durch den dunklen Gang an dessen Ende eine angelehnte Tür lag.

 

Er saß beim Feuer, in einem der zwei großen Sessel vor dem Kamin, mit einem Glas Brandy in der Hand und starrte nachdenklich in die Flammen. Konnte auch er nicht schlafen? War auch ihm das Bett zu groß? Fehlte auch ihm das beruhigende Atmen, der Herzschlag einer vertrauten Person neben sich?

 

Der Captain, stellte sie erstaunt fest, sah beinahe niedergeschlagen aus. Noch erschreckender war Padmés emotionale Reaktion darauf: Sie wollte zu ihm gehen und ihm die Sorgenfalten aus dem Gesicht streichen. Seine Hände küssen und sich an ihn lehnen.

 

Sie räusperte sich.

 

"Sir..." sagte sie schwach, doch er hatte sie gehört und erblickte sie bei der Tür. Sein Erstaunen war groß. Im nächsten Moment war er auf den Füßen.

 

"Miss Padmé, was tut ihr hier? Ich dachte ihr seit zu Bett gegangen."

 

"Das wollte ich auch, aber ich konnte nicht schlafen."

 

Er nickte langsam, sagte allerdings nichts. Schließlich fand sie die Worte die sie gesucht hatte: "Ich musste darüber nachdenken was ihr gesagt habt, Sir." _Nur Mut, Padmé._ "Über... Über die junge Dame die euch so gefallen hat." Er zog die Stirn kraus, unsicher auf was sie hinaus wollte, doch er nickte als wolle er das sie fortführe. "Ich muss euch leider enttäuschen, Sir."

 

"Enttäuschen?" wiederholte er dümmlich, verwirrt. "Inwiefern?"

 

"Nun," sagte sie und trat vorwärts zu ihm. "Besagte Dame wird euch wohl kaum Interesse entgegen bringen."

 

Die Enttäuschung auf seinen Zügen war so klar das Padmé sich wunderte wie sie seine Gefühle so falsch hatte einschätzen können. Wie hatte sie jemals denken können das sie ihm gleichgültig war? Nein, vielleicht war er nicht in sie verliebt, aber es war offensichtlich das er ihr zärtliche Gefühle entgegenbrachte. 

 

"Das ist... sehr..." begann er und wandte sich ab. Padmé beeilte sich weiter zu sprechen.

 

"Sir, besagte Dame hatte ausschließlich Augen für _einen_ Herren und das war ihr Ehemann."

 

Der Captain schien verwirrt und hielt inne.

 

"Ihr wisst _sicher_ von wem ich spreche. Ihr werdet ihn gesehen haben." Padmé zwang sich weiter zu sprechen, obwohl ihr vor Aufregung pochendes Herz es ihr sehr schwer machte. "Er ist ein Captain bei der Navy, sehr... _Sehr_ schneidig in seine Ausgehuniform, aber auch sonst... Rote Haare und Bart, mit wunderschönen blauen Augen."

 

Padmé wandte den Blick ab um ihr Erröten zu verbergen. Sie rang ihre Hände und sagte schließlich: "Sie schien _wirklich_ ... Sie schien ihrem Ehemann sehr zugetan zu sein und war äußerst aufgebracht das er mit einer anderen Dame flirtete. Dieser... Dieser _Unhold_."

 

Als sie nun aufsah war sie über die Emotionen auf seinem Gesicht erstaunt und war nicht in der Lage die eigenen zu verbergen. Er lächelte und es wirkte erleichtert und erfreut gleichermaßen.

 

Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln.

 

"Meint ihr..." seine Stimme war emotionsgeladen. ",das die beiden sich vertragen, Madame?"

 

"Ich könnte es mir vorstellen, Sir."

 

"Und wir? Werden auch wir uns wieder vertragen?"

 

"Ich wäre nicht zu euch gekommen wenn dies nicht mein Wunsch wäre. Ich konnte wirklich nicht schlafen ohne--" Sie schlug die Augen nieder und biss sich auf die Lippe.

 

"Ohne mich?" fragte er und seine Stimme klang so hoffnungsvoll das Padmé ihm die Antwort nicht verweigern konnte.

 

Sie nickte und brachte dann ein "Ja." hervor.

 

Er stellte sein Brandyglas hinfort und trat näher zu ihr.

 

"Kommt ans Feuer. Es ist heute Nacht sehr kalt." Er zog sie hinüber zum Feuerschein, wo es warm war. Sie fragte sich für einen Moment ob sie den zweiten Sessel näher zu seinem schieben konnte, doch der Captain zog sie ganz unverfroren in seine Arme, auf seinen Schoß.

 

Tatsächlich war der Sessel groß genug für sie beide. So saß Padmé in den Armen ihres Ehemannes, an seine breite Brust gelehnt und fühlte ein Kribbeln in ihrem Inneren das sie nicht erklären konnte.

 

"Steht euch der Sinn nach etwas Brandy? Ich wäre gewillt mein Glas mit euch zu teilen."

 

"Nur das Glas oder auch dessen Inhalt?"

 

"Sowohl das eine als auch das andere."

 

Sie nahm einen Schluck des Brandies, das sich feurig warm ihre Kehle hinab rann und sie von innen her wärmte.

 

Den Brandy teilend, saßen sie schweigend beieinander. Die Stille war nicht einfach auszuhalten. Obi-Wans Blick lag schwer auf ihr und das Prickeln in ihrem Innern war so andauernd das sie kaum bemerkte das der Alkohol sie leicht benebelt hatte.

 

Nachdem das Glas leer war und er es auf den kleinen Tisch neben seinem Sessel abgestellt hatte, drückte er einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn und für einen Moment traute sie sich nicht aufzusehen.

 

Sie würde ihre Gefühle nicht für sich behalten können. Sie spürte es jetzt: Es wäre einfach etwas zu sagen. Einfach es ihm zu gestehen, das sie mehr empfand als sie es miteinander vereinbart hatten. Doch was dann?

 

Fühlte er _wirklich_ etwas ähnliches? Konnte es wirklich so sein das seine Gefühle ebenso gewachsen waren wie die ihren? Padmé traute sich nicht, sich dieser Vorstellung hinzugeben.

 

"Darf ich bei dir schlafen?" Das Feuer im Kamin war kleiner geworden und würde nicht mehr lange Brennen, das Rot der sterbenden Kohlen färbte sein Gesicht und verbarg einiges in den schwarzen Schatten.

 

"Natürlich, Padmé."

 

Ohne auf eine weitere Erwiderung zu warten, stand er mit ihr im Arm auf und trug sie hinüber zu seinem Bett. Nachdem er sie vorsichtig hingelegt hatte, zog er die Vorhänge zu und kroch zu ihr ins Bett.

 

Sein Körper war warm und hart gegen ihrem, doch er schien zufrieden zu sein sie nur fest zu halten. Die Sicherheit den anderen nah und warm bei sich zu wissen war in dieser Nacht mehr Wert, eine weit stärkere Medizin als die gedankenlose, liebestolle Vereinigung der vorrangegangenen Nächte. 

 

Erstaunlich, dachte Padmé und zog seinen Arm noch fester um sich, so oft hatten sie schon beieinander gelegen und trotzdem fühlte sich dies wie das erste Mal an.

 

Vor dem einschlafen dachte sie nur das sie jeden Abend so einschlafen, jeden morgen so aufwachen wollte.

 

Obi-Wans leises "Das möchte ich auch, Padmé." hörte sie nicht mehr.   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback tut der Seele gut.


	15. Kapitel 15 - Sabés Schuld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was ist eigentlich aus Anakins Brief geworden?

Der Captain und seine frisch Angetraute ahnten nichts von dem was sich außerhalb ihres Wirkungskreises abspielte. Während die beiden umeinander herum tanzten, sich ihrer Gefühle nicht sicher waren und sich selbst nicht trauten, bemerkten sie nicht was unter ihrer Nase geschah. 

Sabé Naberrie war eine ernste, loyale und besonnene Person. Nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern, waren sie und ihre jüngeren Schwestern von ihrem großzügigen Onkel aufgenommen worden. 

Doch bereits davor waren Padmé und sie beste Freundinnen gewesen. Immer wieder hatten sie einander geschworen das nichts sie trennen würde und bis zum letzten Sommer war nichts zwischen sie gekommen. 

So weit gehen das sie nun etwas trennte, würde sie nicht, aber sie musste sich eingestehen, das Padmés Verlobung mit dem Captain sie voneinander entfernt hatte. Es waren Padmés verwirrende Gefühle, derer sie versuchte Herr zu werden, die Sabé beim besten Willen nichts verstehen konnte. Denn  _ sie  _ ihrerseits, war sich ihrer eigenen Gefühle sehr sicher. 

In diesem Falle, gestand sich Sabé ein, wäre sie gerne in die Rolle ihrer Cousine geschlüpft. 

Sie beobachtete Padmés Unsicherheit, ihre Unwissenheit und die Unfähigkeit sich einzugestehen das sie vielleicht etwas gefunden hatte das weit mehr Wert war als Leutnant Skywalkers Geplänkel, mit einem Gefühl der Furcht. 

Einige Male versuchte sie ihre Cousine auf die offenkundigen Gefühle des Captains hinzuweisen, doch diese schien nichts dergleichen hören zu wollen. Es war fast so als wäre sie noch nicht bereit dazu sich seine und ihre Gefühle einzugestehen. 

Dann kam Padmés Sturz und die schreckliche Zeit danach. Plötzlich fragte sich Sabé ob es doch mehr zwischen Padmé und Skywalker gab als ihre Cousine sie hatte wissen lassen? Hatte sie etwa Geheimnisse vor ihr? 

Der Brief wies darauf hin. Er implizierte etwas das Sabé nicht gefiel. Auch die Art wie der junge Mann ihre Cousine ansah... Nein, nichts davon gefiel ihr. Nicht nur um Padmés Willen, sondern auch weil es hieße das der Captain letztendlich unglücklich würde. Diese Vorstellung erschien ihr fürchterlich. 

Doch eines wurde Sabé vollkommen klar: Der Captain empfand sehr viel mehr für Padmé als sie geahnt hatte. 

Sabé saß also schmachtend am anderen Ende des Zimmers während der ältere Mann hingebungsvoll die Hand ihrer Cousine küsste und sie dann aus blauen Augen anblickte. Sie konnte sich vorstellen das  _ sie  _ es sei, über deren Hand er gebeugt war. Das  _ sie  _ es war die diesen hoffnungsvollen Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht zauberte. 

Wie konnte Padmé es nur nicht erkennen? 

Das Gesicht ihrer Cousine enthielt eine gewisse Vorsicht, als wolle sie sich nicht anmerken lassen das die Ereignisse sie berührten. 

In diesem Sturm der Gefühle traf sie die Aufmerksamkeit eines gewissen Herren recht unvorbereitet. Ja, er war älter, sehr viel älter, aber er hörte ihr zu und schenkte ihr die Aufmerksamkeit nach der sie sich sehnte. 

Eine Aufmerksamkeit die sie nie vollkommen und ausschließlich nur für sich bekam, da Padmé die schönste, die klügste, die wunderbarste Tochter, Schwester und Cousine war die man sich vorstellen konnte. Der Gedanke war bitterer als Sabé es sich jemals eingestehen würde. 

Was war nur los mit ihr? Es hatte ihr nie etwas ausgemacht für Padmé zurück zu stecken und doch-- 

Jetzt war alles anders. 

Als Mr. Jinn sie das erste Mal ansprach, als der Captain in das Haus ihres Onkels kam um sich zu erklären, war sie errötet und hatte es abgetan. Doch um so häufiger sich ihre Familien trafen um so sicherer fühlte sie sich in seiner Gegenwart und freute sich sogar auf das Gespräch mit ihm. 

Wie alles so bald so schnell aus dem Ruder lief, konnte sie wirklich nicht sagen. 

Sie hatte schließlich seinem Werben, seinem Drängen nachgegeben und sich gegen aller Konventionen ihm hingegeben und doch machte er keine Anstalten sich ihrem Onkel zu erklären auch wenn sie es unfreiwillig gehofft hatte. 

Eine Geliebte, dachte sie voller Scham, sie war die Geliebte eines höher gestellten Mannes und trotz ihrer Ablehnung konnte sie sich ihm nicht verwehren. 

Sie, Sabé, die loyale, die ernste, die umsichtige Cousine. 

Den Mut es Padmé zu sagen fand sie nicht. Aus irgendeinem Grund hielt sie etwas zurück und nach ihrer Hochzeit schien eine ganze Welt zwischen ihnen zu liegen, die weit größer war als der Abstand zwischen Theed und Thython Hall. 

Es änderte sich alles, nach dem  _ er  _ den Brief gefunden hatte. 

Es war dumm gewesen ihn nicht zu verbrennen, nach dem Padmé ihn ihr anvertraut hatte, doch es war wie eine Erinnerung daran das Padmé, die perfekte Padmé, nicht das hatte was sie sich tatsächlich wünschte. Wie kleinlich war es das Sabé sich immer wieder hinsetzte und die Worte des jungen Leutnant lass und sich daran ergötzte zu wissen das auch Perfektion eine Frau nicht davor rettete unglücklich zu sein. 

Denn selbst wenn ihre Cousine mehr für Kenobi empfand als gedacht, so ließ ihr Verhalten doch nicht darauf schließen das sie ihn  _ liebte _ . 

Sie fand den Brief nirgendwo. Er war fort, obwohl sie sich sicher gewesen war, das sie ihn vor ihrem Stelldichein mit Qui-Gon in ihrer Rocktasche getragen hatte. 

Als sie atemlos in Thython Hall ankam, als Vorwand hatte sie Padmé einen lang überfälligen Besuch abstatten wollen, trat er ohne jede Ankündigung in den Vorraum und zischte in ihre Richtung was dieser Brief zu bedeuten hätte. 

"Er war nicht für deine Augen bestimmt!" fauchte sie so laut wie sie sich traute. 

Qui-Gon ging aufgebracht vor ihr auf und ab, besagtes Schriftstück in der Hand. 

"Dies ist ein Skandal!" 

Sein Gesicht war rot geworden, so stark versuchte er an sich zu halten. 

"Mein Neffe--" brachte er hervor, die blauen Augen zusammengezogen. "Er  _ liebt  _ sie." 

"Gib mir den Brief zurück!" forderte sie und trat vor ihn. "Gib ihn mir  _ sofort  _ wieder. Sie hat ihn mir anvertraut." 

"Schon allein das  _ du  _ ihre Geheimnisse wahrst!" Die Worte kamen so schnell und wütend hervor das Sabé sich über Qui-Gon wunderte. Empfand er doch mehr für sie als sie ihm zugestanden hatte? 

"Also hast du es gewusst?" fragte er nun, mit wildem Blick. 

Was sollte sie daraufhin sagen? Sie schwieg. 

Er straffte die Schultern. 

"Eure Cousine ist nicht hier. Ihr müsst an einem anderen Tag wieder kommen." Er klang förmlich, doch sie hörte wie seine Stimme zitterte. 

"Sir," begann Sabé nun, während er zur Tür stakste. ",ich bitte euch eindringlich mir den Brief wieder zu geben!" 

Sie folgte ihm und blieb vor ihm stehen. Qui-Gon sah sie nun mit einem recht kühlen Blick von oben herab an. 

"Welchen Brief meint Ihr, Miss Sabé?" 

Damit öffnete er die Tür, rief einen Diener heran, der sie hinaus begleiten sollte. Sabé sah es schließlich ein, als sich die Tore hinter ihr schlossen. Sie konnte nicht mehr tun. Das Unheil war geschehen. 

 


End file.
